


Home

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis, Career Change, Earth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Marriage, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Stargate Command, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: This is my very first work in fanfiction. I'm excited, but nervous! I don't own these characters. This is my interpretation of them."Home" is a Stargate SG-1/Atlantis fanfiction original short story. It takes place the year after Colonel Samantha Carter takes command of Atlantis. It does provide an alternate path for her from the canon line. Even though Carter goes to Atlantis well after the SG-1 episode Threads, all of us Jack/Sam shippers knew them to truly be together shortly after Threads. This is a Jack/Sam Romance work of art. This contains adult themes with graphic, consensual, marital sex.I decided to make this a finished work. This was intended to show the progression of Sam and Jack's lives after Atlantis, and them finally coming 'home' to each other after a few years of living apart. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Thank you.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted some chapters on accident. UGH! I'm so sorry!

She was coming home to Earth. It had been a longer time in between breaks than she was used to. But she was finally coming home to him. She would have to return to Atlantis in two weeks. As much as she loved her job, deep down she may be ready to stay home. With him. She has had a lot of time to think on this trip home. Is the longing in her heart to be more permanent in their lives together greater than her need for her work? Can she finally talk to him about this? Is she ready to stay on Earth with him?

A year gone from him was very hard on her. She’d kept herself occupied by giving herself too much work to do, and taking many missions off Atlantis. She does have friends on Atlantis. She and Dr. Keller have had some bonding moments. But it’s just not enough anymore. She did send notes back to Earth for him when a transport left, but that wasn’t the same as talking to him, or being with him. Talking to him over the air wasn’t ever as personal as she’d like. Everyone could hear them. This year apart from him has shown her own heart to her. This year showed her what was truly important to her. This year may be the year she just stays home. Could she do it? Is she ready for this adventure to end? 

…

Resigning the SGC and taking a desk job in Washington DC was what they both decided on. He wanted her in his life, and this was how they decided to make that happen. With him in DC, she could still work at the SGC, and now Atlantis, and no Air Force rules and regulations would be in their way. He misses her so much when she is gone. But he’d never ask her to stay on Earth. That much was agreed upon first when they first talked about giving dating a shot. She would not give up her work for anyone. Not even him. And he understood that and still accepts that. But….

He pushes that thought away the moment he felt it. He won’t make her choose. He won’t ask her to quit her work. He’s always wanted to see her happy. Her work is where she is happy. That pretty little head of hers contains the most amazing brain he has ever known. The things she has discovered and designed leave him wondering why in the world she chose him. She is so far more spectacular than he is. Yet he has loved her for so long. He said he would be there for her, always, and he has. 

His work in DC is much different than with the SGC. He was never a diplomat or politician. But many missions off world have taught him some of those needed skills. He does miss the off world missions, especially with his SG-1 team. Especially with her. They had saved each other’s lives countless times over. All four of them had. The connection he had with his SG-1 team went beyond family. He loved them to the core of his being. Teal’c and Daniel were his brothers. Sam was never like a sister. Their bond went deeper than that. It was very complicated at first. 

Neither of them spoke about it back then, and yet it was always the elephant in the room. When the Tok’ra used their za’tark machine on them, they both had to admit their feelings for each other. It was Sam who said nothing had to leave the room that day. She said she was OK with that. He always wondered if she was OK with her decision. They both had kept their word, but they both never lost their love for each other.

He was almost certain everyone at the SGC knew. Teal’c and Daniel always knew. When Sam went missing on the Prometheus, it was Teal’c who approached him in the locker room to try to discuss his feelings toward “SamanthaCarter.” The day she went to his house after his head was held by the Ancient device, they should have talked. But they still skirted the topic.

His ex-girlfriend Kerry broke it off with him because of his feelings for Sam. One day Sam showed up at his house, she had desperately wanted to talk to him about her second thoughts about marrying Pete, but Kerry was there. Then Sam received the phone call about her dad, and left in a hurry to get back to the SGC. After Sam left, he had told Kerry that he had to go. It was then that Kerry knew. It was Kerry who planted the retirement idea in his head. If he retired, he could be with Sam. 

He went straight to the SGC after her that day, and stood by Sam the whole time as she watched her father die. Her father’s symbiote, Selmak, was over 2,000 years old, and it was too late for Selmak to save Jacob’s life. That night was the night Jack comforted her in the observation area of Jacob’s room in the SGC. He put his arm around Sam, and this was the night he told her he’d be there for her always. He did go to her house after her dad died to check on her. She was almost inconsolable, and she fell asleep on the couch, snuggled up to him laying on his shoulder with his arm around her. He dared not move that night in fear of waking her up. 

He eventually did get up and carried her to her bed. He stood over her a moment taking in the woman who he loved so dearly. She was so beautiful to him. He made no attempt to hug or kiss her. He went back out on her couch and stayed there in case she needed him. The morning was not even awkward. It was as if they were meant for each other. They talked a little, they both made breakfast and had coffee, then went into work. To him this felt right. He felt he could do this forever. 

In his heart, it was that evening that opened him up to talking to her about his feelings. They’d spend time together away from the SGC finally talking to each other. They both deeply cared for one another. They grew to love one another on a level neither had ever experienced. The first time they made love, it went deep into his soul. He had never felt these kinds of emotions as his body shook over hers, all of those years of building up to that moment released in to her. He’d never looked into another pair of eyes and seen his own soul. He’d never loved a woman the way he loves Sam. Now he has his forever. And he misses her deeply.

...

She had about 13 days left on the Daedalus out of the usual 20 or so to get back to Earth. Traveling back to Earth could have taken 4 days, but they don’t really use the ZPM’s for these transport trips. Even though she is only a passenger this time, she always went up to the bridge to talk to Colonel Caldwell and see if she can be helpful in any way. Usually he’d say no, even knowing full well the prior contributions Sam has made to the program and to Earth, and pretty much designing the Daedalus. But sometimes he’d have her assist in engineering or other technical help around the ship.

She had a lot of time to think about her life with Jack. She has so many memories of them on missions and working at the SGC. Her whole team knew how much she cared for Jack, and how much he loved her. But they never spoke of it. Even her dad knew how much they cared for each other. How she wished her dad would have been alive for the wedding. She knew he would have come to Earth to be there for her. 

Her brother Mark stepped in to walk her out to Jack on their wedding day. The wedding was small, and took place at Jack’s cabin in Minnesota. Teal’C, Daniel, Vala, Mark and his family, the General, Siler, Cassie, and a few other friends. They were only there for a handful of days before they all had to get back to their next missions. Jack then went off to Washington, DC, and Samantha went back to the SGC. 

She hasn’t told him about her injuries she sustained on the Atlantis expeditions. He knows she is bound to get hurt, or worse. It was the same risk as all of their missions from the SGC. He has seen her injured before. The broken leg in the old mine with Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay was the injury that started her mind thinking. What if she sustains a permanent injury? He could not live with her if she took a Tok’r’a to heal her. He almost despises the Tok’ra, even though her father became one to save his life and offer a Tok’ra a host. 

What if she died? Every mission she takes increases that chance. Not that life on Earth would be any less risky. She knows that part of him would die with her. She has become his rock, his confidant, his lover. He knows her better than she knows herself. She is his beacon in the night with his nightmares from his PTSD from special forces missions, and his torture from Ba’al. Her heart has never really been able to allow those thoughts of death or disability until now. In the core of her being, she knows she has already made up her mind. But with the next week or so left on the journey home, she can still process both sides of her decision.

...

She was grateful for the Asgard transporters. In earlier years before Daedalus, she would have to fly to DC from Peterson. She did love flying herself when she could. She’d sometimes take a fighter to transport it to Andrews. Other times she’d get some stick time on a C-17. And then other times she was just a passenger, left with her own thoughts of anticipating walking through the door of their home.

Working on Atlantis opened the door to use the Daedalus’ transports. Once back in Earth orbit, she would beam directly to their home. The home they chose is in a quiet Mount Vernon neighborhood, two blocks in from the Potomac River. She always beamed to the same location in the home. The spot between the entrance hallway and the kitchen. 

He was unloading the dishwasher when he saw the white flash. He turned around to find her in their home. She didn’t tell him she’d be coming today. She wanted to surprise him. She didn’t even bother to change out of her uniform. They both stood there looking at each other across the room; looking at each other the way that they have since they have known each other. The look that needed no words. He knew from this one look that her decision was made. The look that told him she was home. The look that they gave each other now was longing. 

He put the dish in his hand down, and closed the distance between them without losing her eyes. Those blue eyes that he missed so desperately this year. He gently took her shoulders in his hands, never taking his eyes off of her. They both took a moment to just take each other in. Moving his hands to embrace her head in his hands, he leaned in and gave her a kiss and held her lips to his. She trembled at his touch, and it radiated through him. 

She broke the kiss and looked at him. “Jack…..I….um…..”

He put his finger to her lips in a gentle gesture to get her to stop talking. He whispered, “Hey, shhhhhh. Not now. Not tonight,” and took her in his arms and held her. He could tell by her breathing that she was starting to cry. This was the strongest woman he knew, capable of killing, and at the same time capable of holding his heart. That she trusted him with her feelings made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world….no, luckiest guy in the galaxy.

He released her a little bit to look back in her eyes. Tears were flowing, and the look in her eyes had told him everything he needed to know. But now was not the time to talk. He gently brought his hands to her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He brought her back into a warm embrace with her head resting on his shoulder, and his face tucked in her hair. They could have stood like that all night.

After she was done crying, she looked up at him and saw the longing in his dark eyes. Those eyes that told her that everything was going to be OK. Those eyes that told her how deep his love was for her.

She let her hands reach up to embrace his face. She missed the intimacy of him. She missed him touching her. She brought his head to hers, and touched her forehead to his. Closing her eyes, she breathed him in, her breath catching, thinking of all the emotions that built up over the past year. Breathing him out she gasped, “Jack…..” and began a gentle, passionate kiss. 

He has missed this. He held her in his arms as they kissed each other and found each other again. His hands reached down her back to hold her close to him. Exploring each other’s mouths again, he was caught up in the emotion of how much time has gone by. The kisses became more passionate. Their breath was getting heavier. He broke the kiss and she began breathing heavily into his neck. 

“God, Sam….I..” She quickly looked up and took her finger gently to his lips and gave him one of her smiles that lights up any room. With a shimmer in her eye, and bringing her hips up against his, she said, “Shhhhh...Not now. Not tonight.” He brought her finger into his mouth with his tongue, and gently sucked on it. His hands began removing her uniform. Each piece fell to the floor. She stepped out of it in front of him. She was in a sexy tank top similar to the one he saw her wear in the men’s locker room all those years ago. She was wearing matching black panties. His eyes took in every inch of her. His hands traced the sides of her body from her head to her waist. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her and buried his head in her stomach, embracing her hips and ass with his hands. He began kissing her abdomen and moving his lips from one side of her hips to another as if he couldn’t taste enough of her. Her hands instinctively grabbed his head and held him close to her. He slowly stood up, grabbing on to her and lifting and turning her to sit on the counter behind them. 

He moved in to kiss her again, and she reached to take his shirt off. She let her hands trace the muscles in his chest and abdomen. She noticed more grey hairs on his chest. She ran her fingers through them like she was deep in thought about something. She realized how much time has gone by and what she has missed. She ran her hands around his back, pulling him between her legs. With one of his smirks, he looked at her as he brought his hands behind her back in an effortless move to remove both her tank top and her bra at the same time. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled at that move.

He took a long moment to look down on his wife. She was radiantly beautiful sitting almost naked in the dim light of the kitchen. He put his hands down on either side of her hips on the counter, and leaned close to her mouth and said quietly, “Hello, Mrs. O’Neill….with two L’s.” She laughed a little, and with another smile replied, “Hello, Mr. Carter.” This was a little joke that Teal’c started some time before the wedding by calling him “Mr. Carter” on a mission. Her hands tugged on his jeans to bring him closer. She felt him through her panties and it sent a hot need through her. 

His hands then moved to her hips, his thumbs grabbing the material of her panties. He said, “Take ‘em off” in a commanding way, which always had turned her on when they spoke to each other like that. She leaned back down on the counter and lifted her hips so he could remove her panties. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch every move he was making. Once the panties were off, he kissed every part of her leg from the ankle to the inside of her thigh, teasing her by not going close to her waiting clit. His arms went up her abdomen and grabbed her breasts, finding her nipples both hard to his touch. She moaned under his touch. Then he kissed her across her abdomen to her other hip, and kissed that leg from her inner thigh down to her ankle. 

He asked her if she wanted to take this somewhere more comfortable. She replied, “Let’s stay here. This will be a new one for us.” He said, “Oh, another record for me” and smiled at her as he pulled her hips down closer to the edge of the counter. He kissed her leg again from her ankle to the inside of her leg. This time he moved his mouth over her and she bent her head back and let out a moan in shear pleasure of a feeling she hadn’t felt from him in a year. She was hot and wet for him, and he began enticing her clit with his tongue. 

He is excited that he can still make her do those small and big moans of pleasure. He also likes it when she watches him. She laid herself on to her back as he licked her, and grabbed both of her breasts in her hands and found her hard nipples. He saw her do that, and muffled a “No” between her legs. He reached up and grabbed her wrists and put her arms at her sides. Then he moved his hands slowly up over her abdomen and grabbed her breasts in his hands. When he found her nipples, it sent a firestorm of pleasure through her, and she writhed in his mouth. She grabbed his wrists and gave a moan of an “Oh Jack….”

He brought her to the edge, then slowed down to let her relax a little. Tonight he wanted to enjoy his wife’s body and not rush a thing. He began again by tasting her sweet wetness, then moved to her clit again, gently rolling the tongue on her hot nerves, then sucking some more, then relaxing. The sensations were almost more than she could take. She wanted him now, but she wanted to let him explore her. As he let his tongue move over her again, she sprang up on her elbows again and exclaimed, “Don’t stop…..oh God, Jack…” His moved his hands down to hold her thighs to help keep them open wide. She reached down to hold his head in her fire. Their eyes locked, and he saw the desire in hers, and he knew she was close. He kept alternating between licking and sucking until she exploded on him, letting out a very loud, “Jack!” 

Her body shook in release, and he moved his hands to her abdomen to keep her from rolling off the counter. He held her and did not stop licking until her shaking stopped. Then he stood up and began kissing her abdomen, up to her breasts, then brought his arms up under her, picked her up off of the counter, and gently carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed. He laid down beside her and began kissing her again. He let his hands explore her body. She had a hand running down his side, his back, and his abdomen, down to his waist. 

He stopped kissing her and pulled back to look into her eyes. He moved some of her hair out of her eyes, and put the hand on her face and outlined her cheeks with his fingers. “You are so beautiful, Sam.” They just stared at each other as her free hand was trying to undo his jeans. She fumbled with them, and Jack had to help out. He joked, “What, you can fix the entire Stargate system, and get the Prometheus out of a space cloud, but you can’t get my jeans off?” She gave him a playful laugh and little smack on the chest. 

He laid back down, this time on top of her. She opened her legs and felt his hips on her. She felt him between her and instinctively raised her hips up to him. He looked at her and shook his head with a smile. It’s not time for that yet. How he loves teasing her and getting her all worked up. He took her head in his hands and kissed her again, very gently, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She used her combat training and flipped them both around. She sat on top of him and just looked down at him, her hands propping her up on his chest. 

Looking him in the eye, she whispered, “I’ve missed you.” He sat up under her, and held her back in his arms so their chests and faces touched. His warm skin against her breasts sent shivers down her spine. He simply said, “Me, too” and then lifted her a little to position her on him, and he slid inside of her. She let out a long moan as she tilted her head back. His mouth found her neck and he kissed every side of her. 

They stayed motionless for a little bit to give her time to adjust to him. He allowed her to make the moves so he did not hurt her. She slowly began to grind her hips against him, which made them both moan in pleasure. Still holding up her back, she brought her feet up a little more which enabled her to lift herself up more. She let herself slide up and down him slowly. She grabbed the back of his head with both hands and held him tight to her chest. He let his tongue caress chest and her breasts with every up and down move she made. She found herself moving faster. He found her mouth kissed her with built-up passion, letting his tongue probe her mouth. She held his head and kissed him back. 

She grabbed his shoulders in both hands, and leaned back a little, which allowed him deeper into her. She moved faster up and down him. He whispered, “God, Sam…..” and turned her diagonal in the bed and repositioned himself on top of her. If she went any faster, this may be over quicker than he wanted. He held her with his arms under her shoulders. Her arms were wrapped around his back. He looked into her blue eyes and saw complete trust and desire looking back at him. He found her again and started to slowly thrust into her as they just looked into each other. 

He buried his face in her neck and kissed and licked her neck as he kept moving in and out of her. She opened her legs wider, and let her hand move down to massage her clit. She found the sensitive area still a little swollen from the last orgasm he gave her. When she did that, he started thrusting harder. When she pleasured herself in front of him, it really turned him on. 

He looked down on her and caught her eyes. He said softly, “Wrap your legs around my waist.” She did. That allowed him a new angle to enter her more deeply. He put his head in her neck and continued to make love to her. She was still touching her clit as everything inside of him released, and he exploded into her. He moaned, “Oh, Sam…..” and held her close. 

Neither one of them stopped right away. She continued to rub her clit and he continued to thrust in to her. With her legs around him, she came again. This time silent convulsions took over her body, and they just locked eyes. He stayed inside of her until she stopped shaking. She laid her feet back down on the bed holding his hips with her knees. He stayed on top of her and alternated kisses and smiles as he gazed down at her. She put her arms around him and caressed the hair on the back of his head and along his neck. He then laid his head at her neck and let her hold him. 

After a few minutes of kissing and relaxing after making love, he withdrew from her, and laid down on his side next to her so he could look at her. He propped his head up with his hand. She moved in as close as she could to him. Their legs were intertwined, and she laid her arm across his waist. He touched her cheek with his other hand and let his hand caress her down her side to rest at her waist. He whispered, “I love you, Samantha Carter.” She smiled up at him and said, “I love you, Jack O’Neill. With two L’s.” They both smiled at each other and he gave her a gentle kiss.

He pulled the blankets up over them so they would not get cold. They lay there together not really sleeping, just enjoying the company of one another again. 

Looking at her, Jack said quietly, “So. You’re home?” 

“Yes, Jack. I’m home.” 

“C’mere,” Jack said. She rolled over on her side with her back to his warm chest and he pulled her in tight and held her close to him for the rest of the night. Those simple words indicated an end to something bigger than them both. And yet for the two of them, it was really a new beginning.


	2. RETIREMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another accidental deletion re-added here now.

RETIREMENT

He woke up still holding her close to him. He didn’t want to move because he wanted her to sleep in. He almost held his breath because he couldn’t believe she was back in his arms. 

“I can tell by the way you are breathing that you are awake,” she said quietly.

She rolled over to look at him. She smiled up at him with that smile that pierced his soul. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning. Why don’t I go get coffee going and you can start getting ready to go in with me?” he said.

She smirked up at him and said, “OR - we could just stay in bed all day long,” and rolled on top of him and laid on his chest.

“Sam,” he said with a smile, “you only have two weeks. Let’s get this paperwork done. Plus, I have to make some phone calls today.”

She looked down at him and playfully said, “OK, if I have to.” She gave him a very soft, hot, long kiss.

“Or, we could stay in bed all day long…….Sam. C’mon. Let’s get this over with then we can come back for Round 2. And 3, and 4, and so on.” 

She got up and went to take a shower and get ready for work. He pulled on some shorts and went to the kitchen to get the coffee going. She was a little nervous about meeting the Generals today. They were not expecting her to come home and request to retire. She wondered how they were going to react? Will the President even allow it yet? Ultimately, it was her choice. Or at least she hoped it was still her choice. 

She would miss this work very much. No one can look at the Stargate program and not see her fingerprints in it. She has done so much for the program. She designed Earth’s spaceships. She has helped countless other planets develop new technology. Even new worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy have seen her influence on the life out there. 

After her shower, she came out to the kitchen in her underwear and her undershirt. He looked at her and said, “Ah. There’s my very hot wife! Here,” and handed her a cup of coffee. “Good morning,” and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Good morning, my incredibly sexy husband.” Sipping her coffee she asked, “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

“Sam, you know I want you home with me as much as possible, but I am not going to make this decision for you.” He moved closer to her and looked straight in her eyes and said, “I will support whatever decision you make. You know I have always supported you, even before we were a ‘thing’. If you are not ready to stop working, then don’t stop working.”

“I know you have. And I have always loved you for that. I just…” she paused. “I don’t think I want to take these risks any more. I didn’t tell you about the mine accident.”

He looked inquisitively at her and raised an eyebrow. “What mine accident?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. And in the end I was fine so I didn’t……” She stopped and looked at him. “OK, Rodney, Jennifer, and I were off-world, and long story short, we ended up stranded in an abandoned mine. When we tried to get out, I fell off a tall ladder and broke my leg.”

“Sam, why didn’t you let me know?”

“Well, I don’t know, it’s just that accident was what started me thinking. What if I died? Jack, there’s so much I feel like I have missed out on being away from you all the time. What if I had a permanent injury? There’s not really any Tok’ra that could help me, and even if there were, you’d never live with me if I did.” She saw him shake his head in understanding. 

“Jack, I think I’d rather die here on Earth with you, or at least with you nearby.” 

He looked at her and started to laugh.

“OK that may have come out wrong.”

“No, I understand,” he said still laughing. “OK, then. Let’s get ready to go to work!” 

She finished getting dressed as he showered. All of her “Earth” uniforms and clothes were here at home. She wore a set of her dress blues for this occasion. When she was done she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had changed over the years. Her eyes were the same, except maybe with a few more crows feet. She looked at her reflection, all the memories came back to her. She would miss this. 

They got in the car and drove to the Pentagon. It was a short drive for them. They joked and commiserated about all of their time toghether at the SGC. They remembered Teal’c and Daniel. They joked about Vala and her sexual advances at anyone and everyone. 

“Hey, can Daniel, Teal’c and Vala come to my retirement ceremony?”

He answered with a smile and said, “Let me make some phone calls.” 

They got to the Pentagon, and he walked her to his office. He introduced her to some new people, and she said hi to those she already knew. Then Jack walked her to General Henson’s office. This was the first stop for her to be able to retire. Jack left her, and went back to his office to make some phone calls.

Sam returned to Jack’s office after a few hours. “Well, they said I could retire.” 

He looked up at her and saw a half smile on her face. “Sam….”

“I’m OK. The President said I have given enough. They said I can return to Atlantis to get my stuff, then be on the next transport home. They authorized a ZPM for me,” she said with a smile.

“Sam….” he said again, more drawn out than the first time.

She sat down in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. “Yes, I am fine with this, Jack.”

He wasn’t sure she was OK with that decision. “OK, good. Then, why don’t you go say hi to the folks around the building, or grab something in the food court, while I finish my phone calls. Give me about 2 more hours?”

“OK, sounds good.” She didn’t move. He looked at her with concern. She said reassuringly, “Jack. I’m fine. I’ll be back in a little while.” And she got up, smiled, and left his office.

The drive home was quiet. The finality of what was going to happen within the next two months was thick in the air between them. He had to leave her to her thoughts for a little while, so he said nothing. He had always given her space when she needed it. She stared forward in the car, and fidgeted with her hands in deep thought. 

They entered the house in silence. She started to go to the bedroom to change when he stopped her.

“Not so fast young lady.” He gently grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. He put his arms around her and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. “Sam, I need to be sure that you are sure that this is what you want.”

She looped her arms around his waist and looked at him and said, “Well, yes. This is what I want.” Then she kissed him gently. “I want this.”

“That’s what I thought,” he said. “Come with me.” 

He brought her outside on the lanai, and they both faced the backyard. Both of them leaning on the rail, she asked with a little laugh, “Jack, what are you doing?”

“Can’t you see?” he said with a sexy smile on his face. “I’m making sure you are sure.” 

“What in the world…” she said as he cut her off.

“Exactly!! YES!!” he proclaimed. “What in the world…..” he said with the emphasis on the word world.

She looked again at the backyard again. She gasped. “Oh my god….what….how….why would you…..how….”

“I told you I had to make some phone calls,” he said with a flirtatious bump shoulder-to-shoulder. “Mrs. Colonel O’Neill, with two L’s. Would you care to go for a ride with me?”

She looked at him in amazement and wonder. “You bet I would!! Do you even have to ask me?”

She ran down to the back yard, both of them still wearing their dress blues. When she got close she had to put her hand out to make sure this was real. In her own backyard! To their neighbors, the backyard would have looked as if it was empty, except for the two of them. But, Jack and Sam took each other’s hand, and walked inside a cloaked puddle jumper.

Jack took the pilot seat and closed the back door. She was still all smiles ear to ear looking at him. “How in the world did you pull this off?”

“Sam, come on, it’s me! The General and folks all the way up to the President owe you and me a life-debt numerous times over. Plus, I’m the guy with the gene that can make this thing fly,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. He got up and walked over to her, taking her head in his hands. “I’m just a simple guy. I don’t have much to give you that we haven’t already experienced.”

“Jack, I have everything I want with you.”

“Can I finish?” he said. She glanced down and then back up realizing she was over analyzing again. “Sam, I love you and want nothing but the best for you. Once you retire, this is over” and when he said the word ‘this’, he waved his hand around in the ship. “Only under extreme special occasions will you go through that Gate again, or get to command or build a ship. OK, maybe you’ll have a much higher chance at building and designing future ships, but you know what I mean. Let me take you on one last adventure before you make your final choice, OK?”

She looked at him and her eyes became teary. She leaned in to kiss him, and said, “OK. You can show me the world.” He returned her kiss with passion and urgency, but broke it off to settle them both in their seats. 

Since he had the Ancient gene in him, the puddle jumper, or jumper for short, responded to his touch and commands by his thoughts. When he sat and grabbed the controls, the ship lit up, and he took off from their backyard up into space.

“You look incredible tonight, by the way,” he said to her, glancing over at her as she was looking out the window in front of them.

“Well, thank you kindly, sir. You don’t look too bad yourself.” She smiled at him with a questioning look on her face.

“OK, first stop, the moon,” he said.

“THE MOON? Well, I can honestly say I’ve been to the Pegasus Galaxy, but I’ve never been to our own moon” 

“Then buckle up, buttercup, because in 4 minutes we arrive.” 

She exclaimed, “Wait….FIRST stop?”

With his boyish grin he replied, “Yes ma’am. First stop.”

He circled the moon once for her, and positioned the jumper on the surface of the moon so she could look out on Earth. Once parked, he looked at her and said, “Sam, that is your home,” pointing to Earth. “I know your heart is in the stars, and it always has been, and it always will be. But here...” he moved his hands to bring up the view screen in the jumper, and a map of Mount Vernon came up. “This is where you and I have a home. It is just a small spec in the Milky Way Galaxy. You can still see Earth from the moon, but you cannot see our home from the moon. The further out you go, the less and less you can see Earth. Sam, once you are done, you are done. No more jumpers. No more gates. No more meeting new friends and enemies. No more visiting friends on other worlds unless you go through Congress.” 

She looked at him warmly and asked, “Jack...what are you doing?”

“OK, next stop - Mars!”

“Are you kidding me??” 

“Would I kid the woman I love?” And he gave her one of his smiles that always reaches her soul.

He lifted off the moon and started the jumper on its way to Mars. Looking out the window again, she said, “I have never been to Mars, either. Actually, I have not even been by it on the Daedalus or Prometheus. And further I don’t think I’ve ever paid attention to the planets if we went by them at all. Normally we just make the jump. Jack, why are you doing this?”

He just looked at her with all the love he ever had for her and held her gaze. Smiling he said, “You’ll see,” and he continued to Mars. Out of habit, she checked the controls and gadgets in the jumper to make sure all systems were OK. As they approached Mars, he told her to look up.

“Wow, there it is,” she said. He brought the jumper around the planet and set it down on the side facing earth. 

“Now then, Samantha,” he said sarcastically, “that little dot is Earth.” And he pointed out the window to some arbitrary spot in the stars. Then with another wave of his hand, he brought up the jumper’s viewscreen. “There. That is Earth. Can’t really see it from here without instruments.”

“Jack, c’mon. What’s going on? Why are we out here?” 

“Sam, the further out you go, the less you are able to see Earth. I know, don’t look at me like that, I know you know and I know that you know that I know. You know?” She laughed at him. “Sam, I don’t see you when you are out there,” pointing to outer space. “You don’t see me. I have never, ever stopped loving you. But right now, I need you to be certain that you are not going to miss one second of being out here. I need to know that being with me is OK for you.” he sighed, “I can’t give you this anymore if you retire.” She got up out of her seat and gestured for him to stand near her. She took her hands in his and locked on his eyes. 

“Jack, why would you ever think my being with you is not OK? I have wanted you almost from the very first time I met you and stood up to your attitude by offering to arm wrestle you.” That made them both smile. “I have loved you more than anyone I have ever loved before. I love you with everything in me. You are more than OK. You are my everything. I have given this thought.”

“Have you?” he said gently. “I just watched your face light up when I took you to the moon. I saw you giggle like a schoolgirl when I said I’m taking you to Mars.”

“Ok, listen. Look, I got scared. I’m scared. Let’s face it, neither one of us is getting any younger. Jack, you are, let’s just say, a few years older than I am.” She stepped even closer to him, “I’m tired of missing out on life with you. I could have died so many times, heck you could have died so many times, but we did not. I think there’s a reason for that.”

They stood there taking in each other's words. “Sam, you are the bravest, strongest, most incredible woman I've ever known. The fact that you chose me still baffles my little brain. That you trust me, of all people, with your heart, makes me happy. If you are sure that you are sure, that is all I need to know.”

“I know. And yes, I am sure. I can find things to do.”

“Well, I can think of a few things to do to you...I mean with you…” he said with a smile, and leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss, looked at him, and smiled wide, as she said, “Actually, about that….Um, can we go to Saturn?”

“Saturn? Why do you want to go to Saturn?”

She put her arm behind his back and brought him close to her body. She grabbed his ass and said, “You’ll see” with that playful voice and body move she gives him when she is hot and bothered.

“Oh, baby, ya, you betcha I can take you to Saturn!” He gave her a kiss, and they got back in their seats and took off to go visit Saturn. 

Jack put the jumper in orbit around Saturn. Sam stared out the window with eyes as big as Earth just smiling at the rings in front of her. “This is really amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it. OK, maybe I have, I don’t know, it’s just beautiful.” 

Jack laughed and said, “Well, I already gave you a ring. I guess a few more will be acceptable?”

She smiled and said, “Hell yes it is.” She got up out of her seat and stood in front of the window near the console between the seats. She wanted to take all the time she could looking out at Saturn. Jack just gazed upon the woman in front of him. His wife was radiant when she was excited about sciencey stuff. She was incredibly beautiful. She looked down at him and found him staring up at her. Her breath caught at how good he looked in his uniform. 

She put her hand out to him, and he took it and slowly stood up. “General O’Neill, sir. Thank you for giving your wife this experience. She is very appreciative of this adventure.”

He smiled at her. “She is? Well, Colonel Carter, maybe I need to ask my wife just how appreciative she is.” He leaned in to kiss her and held her body close to him. 

She pulled back from the kiss, but did not open her eyes. She breathed out, “Oh, I can assure you, she is very, very appreciative,” and brought her mouth back to his. After kissing him for a few moments, she leaned back and looked very seductively up at him. “You know what we haven’t done in a very long time?” 

He held her and smiled at her. “What? Besides kissed in a jumper? Oh wait, this is a first! So hey! Another record for me.”

She laughed, “No.” And kissed him. “I was thinking,” another kiss. “How long it’s been,” she kissed his neck, causing him to groan out loud. “Since we have fucked in our uniforms,” she went back to kissing him.

He stopped kissing her and said, “Oh, I see. Well, Colonel, I may be able to arrange something.” He smiled down at her and said, “That really turns me on when you talk to me like that.” 

She replied, “I know,” and began undoing his pants. While she was working the belt and button, he kicked off his shoes. She started to take her shoes off when he said, “Don’t even think about it. I want those shoes on until I take them off of you.” She got his pants down, and he stepped out and kicked them to the side of the jumper. He grabbed her and kissed her, then she pushed him down back in the pilot seat.

“Oh Colonel Carter, so commanding,” he said with a seductive grin.

She kneeled down in front of him, “Oh yes sir. You have no idea.” She grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. She saw how excited he was about this. Looking up at him she grabbed him in her hand and began to stroke him. He gave out a light moan and adjusted his hips in the seat. 

“It has been a long time, Sam.” He smiled, closed his eyes, and laid his head back on the backrest of the chair.

“Yes it has,” and she moved her body between his legs, and put her mouth down over him. She reached her hands up under his shirt and jacket as she continued to pleasure him. “Wow, Sam,” he said looking down at her. She looked up at him, and caught his gaze. She took one hand and grabbed his shaft as she continued to orally pleasure him. 

“You know, you need to decide how quickly you want this over,” he said, inhaling deeply.

She let him out of her mouth to answer, “I’d like to go slow, sir. Very, very slow,” and put him back in her mouth as deep as she could take him.

“Oh wow. Well that’s not how to make this go slow…..”

She adjusted herself and gave him a few quick kisses on the top of his shaft, “Then, General, sir, show me how to make this go slow.”

They smiled at each other and he motioned for her to get up. He stood up from his chair and turned her so her back was to him. He traced his arms down her arms to her lower back. He ran his hands along her hips, over her skirt, and to her ass. He wrapped one arm around her abdomen, and bent her forward so her arms rested on the console in front of her. Taking her hips in his hands, he rubbed himself on her ass. 

“Why don’t I do something with my skirt, sir?” He gave her ass a little tap of his hand, indicating her to do something. She left her back to him, and hiked down her pantyhose and panties. She removed them, and put her shoes back on. She turned her head around to make sure he was watching. 

He hiked her skirt up to her waist to uncover her backside to him. She leaned forward again on the console. He began to rub himself on her. She let out a “Mmmmm,” and leaned back in to him. “You like that?” 

“You have no idea, Sam.”

“Oh but I think I do.” She reached under her and found him between her legs. She guided him inside of her. He eased himself in, both of them exhaling in pleasure. He grabbed her hips as he slowly slid in and out of her from behind. With one hand she began to undo the buttons on her jacket. Then the buttons on her blouse. Her neck tie and top button would have to wait. She grabbed a breast and found a hard nipple to massage through her bra. She let out a moan. 

After a while, Jack leaned down grabbed both of her breasts and stood her up. He turned her around and looked at her. His eyes were dark and passionate. She reached up to remove the neck tie and undid the last button, and discarded the jacket and blouse to the floor. She pushed her skirt off of her and it also dropped to the floor. 

He wrapped his arms around her. “I have never been as turned on by anything or anyone as I am right now, right here with you. I have my wife almost completely naked, in a jumper, in orbit around Saturn. God, Sam, what did I do to deserve you?” He brushed her hair back with one hand. 

She brought her hand up to caress his cheek, and gazed into his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why I deserve you. What you did for me today is more than I ever expected. Jack, you have given me the world. No wait,” she smiled, “You have given me the galaxy. Two of them to be exact. After all we’ve been through, I think it’s safe to say we deserve each other.”

She started undoing the buttons on his jacket. It fell to the floor. She tugged on his tie and brought him in for a kiss. He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms tight around her and held her for a moment. She removed the tie, then removed his shirt. He removed his undershirt, and her eyes stared at his chest in front of her. She ran her fingers along his sides down to his hips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feelings she was giving him. 

“You know, there’s really nothing soft or comfortable to lay down on in here.” 

She said, ”Well, we are in orbit around Saturn. I think I can make due with a few of the blankets in the back.” 

He gave her a big smile and went to the back to give them a makeshift bed. She laid down and beckoned him with her eyes. She opened her legs for him and bent down to remove her shoes. She smiled up at him, then he laid down on top of her. He kissed her and she responded in need. He kissed her neck and left a trail of down her clavicle to her breast. She arched up into him and let out a gasp. He alternated licking her breasts and then started his way down her abdomen. She caught his chin in her hand and tilted his head to look up at her.

“No, not tonight. I want you now.”

He climbed back up her body and claimed her mouth with his. He whispered “Oh, Sam,” on her lips as he entered her. They continued to make love to each other, and he brought her to climax first. She moaned a loud, “OH” and grabbed the back of his head. He came shortly after that and buried his head in her neck. His body shook like it did their very first time. He lifted his head and they locked eyes. She held him until he stopped shaking, not taking her eyes off of him. 

They remained still for what seemed an eternity. He rolled to the side so he could look at her. Stroking her abdomen, he said, “Sam, I can’t give you these adventures any more if you retire. But you have my heart. Always.” 

She whispered, “I know. But I really am ready to take care of your heart with you. On Earth. You ARE my adventure.”

He let out a little laugh and said, “As corny as that sounds, I am very happy you will be home with me.”

“So, how about we get dressed and go home? I’m getting cold.”

He looked at her nipples and said, “Yes, you sure are.” They both laughed and gave each other one last kiss, in orbit around Saturn.


	3. ATLANTIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the green light to retire, Sam has asked Jack to travel to Atlantis with her to pack up her things and bring her home for good. The Atlantis team welcomes them to a retirement dinner. But soon Sam finds out the price Jack has paid to be with her.

A week later, she woke up before him and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She made coffee, and went out back with her coffee. She had on a sweatshirt, shorts, and a pair of UGGs. She had both feet up on the chair, and rested her arms on her knees as she sipped her coffee. The sun was just coming up this Thursday morning. She thought about taking a run across the Wilson Bridge towards the MGM and National Harbor. Jack would have to work, and she had no plans for the day.

She heard the door open behind her, and strong, warm arms embraced her from behind. “Good morning,” he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She placed a hand on his arm and returned the salutation. He said, “Let me grab a cup and I’ll join you.” She smiled at him.

He went inside and grabbed his Homer Simpson coffee mug, poured a cup, and joined her out back. He sat down beside her and they sat quietly drinking coffee and enjoying this time together. He broke the silence, “So. One more week?” 

“Ya, I can’t believe how fast this time has gone already. I don’t really want to go back, but it is not right to have someone else pack up for me. Plus, I may have a few ‘toys’ that keep me company when I am away from you,” she said with a grin.

He smiled at her and said, “Well, yes, that would be a bit uncomfortable now, wouldn’t it?” 

They just smiled at each other. “You know, I was thinking,” she said.

“What’s up?”

“Have you thought about retiring,” she asked with a serious face.

“I had not really, why?”

“Just curious. Neither one of us likes this area too much to make it a permanent home. What if I got a civilian job back at the SGC, or Area 51? Or if we decide to stay here, I could maybe work at the IOA? You could retire. I don’t know. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

They were both silent for a moment, still sipping their coffee. He let the words sink in to him. 

“I think the only reason I have not retired yet is so I’d have access to you in some form while you were out there. Sort of like my lifeline to you. I guess if you will be here, I could retire. I’ve had enough, really. Over 30 years. Let me think about it today?”

“Oh of course. We can talk later.”

“I have to get ready. You have plans today?”

“I was thinking of running up to National Harbor and back. But then nothing. Want to meet for lunch?”

He said, “I’d love that. Meet at O’Malley’s in Crystal City, say 1300?”

She smiled and said, “I’ll be there.”

He got up and went inside to get ready. She came inside a few minutes later and laid down on the bed as he got dressed. “I really love watching you get dressed. I’ve missed times like this.”

He smiled down on her as he finished putting his jacket on. He sat on the bed and leaned over her. He brushed some of her hair to the side and gave her one of his smoldering looks. “I have missed these times, too.”

She suddenly smiled big and said, “Hey. Why don’t you come with me to Atlantis? I’d love to show you around. If you decide to retire, turn in your paperwork and take terminal leave. Then come with me and help me pack up.”

“Rather ambitious idea there, Sam. Let me talk to some folks today. At the very least I will ask them if I can travel with you. But let me noodle the retirement idea, OK?”

“Of course. Sure. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like I was forcing you to choose ....”

“I know,” and he leaned down and kissed her. “You are probably going through a lot inside that wonderful brain of yours. Your decision was more difficult than mine will be. But today, try not to overthink things. I will see you at lunch?” he asked to make sure.

“Definitely. I’ll be there.” He got up and left the house for work. Sam got up and went on her run. It was about 8 miles up from Waynewood Boulevard across the Wilson Bridge, and 8 back. She came home, cleaned up the kitchen, then got ready for lunch. She put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She threw a lightweight cardigan over the tank, and put on her boots. She got her leather jacket and helmet, jumped on her bike, and went to meet him in Crystal City.

She got there a bit early and grabbed a table. She ordered two beers so it’d be waiting for him when he got there. He seemed to be running late. At about 1:20 she got a text message: “Sorry. Running late. I’m on my way.” Ten minutes later, a soft, gruff voice behind her asked, “Is this seat taken?”

She turned to see him standing behind her. She got up and hugged him. He pecked her forehead, and they both sat down. “I ordered you a beer, but it may be a bit warm now.”

“It’s OK, Carter, a beer is a beer,” harkening back to their SG-1 Team Nights when one of them was always late and the beers had been ordered. She smiled across to him, raised her bottle, and they both clinked the bottles together and took a swig. “You look beautiful today,” he said.

“Thank you. You look hot as always in your blues,” she smiled at him with that twinkle in her eye. “How is your day going?”

He put his bottle down when the server came for their order. Once the server left, he said, “It’s going well. Sam, I thought about what you said. They won’t let me retire unless I agree to remain as a consultant as-needed. I asked about you at the IOA, Area 51, or the SGC, and they said something could be arranged, but it would not include off-world travel. It would be research or tech advancement.”

She looked at him and he could tell her wheels were spinning. “Um, Thank you. I didn’t mean to suggest that you ask about me today, but thanks. That means a lot to me. What did you tell them?”

“I told them I’m ready to live with my wife, here on Earth, and if I have to be a consultant, then so be it.” He grabbed his beer and took a swig, never taking his eyes off of her.

“So both of us? At the same time? Will they let you come to Atlantis with me?”

“Ah, Atlantis….” He leaned in to her and took her hand. “Yes, I can come with you. If you still want me to,” he said with his boyish smirk.

“Of course I do, silly,” she smiled. “I guess we have some planning to do.”

He said, “Oh no. YOU have some planning to do. I just want to show up. Actually, I need to help you, don’t I? I am the one with the contacts at the Pentagon. Do you want to retire here, or at the SGC? Or heck, even on Atlantis?”

She said, “Why not both? I can say goodbye to my crew on Atlantis, then we can come back here for a double O’Neill/Carter retirement? I think I’d rather have that at the SGC. I’d like Teal’c and Daniel to attend. And Bra’tac and Rya’c if they can. How about you?”

“I hadn’t really given it thought like you have. Daniel and Teal’c for sure. I wish Janet…..” he stopped. They both looked at each other. “I know,” she said, “me too.” Their lunch came and they ate in silence, pondering the changes their lives were taking.

She paid for lunch and they got up and went outside. They walked to her bike as she put her jacket back on. He hugged her and said he’d be home soon. He was going to have a short day because he was the boss. She smiled at him and said she’d see him soon. She put her helmet on and rode home. 

….

The Daedalus was going back to Atlantis the following Thursday. Jack did not pack a uniform of any sort this trip. For once, he was just a passenger. Sam had her uniform on, and two empty cases because she was sure she’d have more stuff to take home than what she sent last year when she moved to Atlantis. 

“Why can’t we just Gate, again?” he asked.

“ Midway was destroyed. Besides, there’s going to be plenty of down time where you and I don’t even have to leave our stateroom,” she said with a seductive smile on her face. 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” he said just as Colonel Caldwell walked in to ear shot.

“General, Colonel,” he said, “Please do not mess up my ship too much,” he said with a smile and extended his hand out to Jack. Sam blushed. Jack loved that he can still make her blush like that. 

“Yes sir, I will try not to mess up your ship too much,” Jack said with a smile. “Colonel, if we can help in any way during this journey, just say the word.”

Caldwell nodded to Jack. Then turned to Carter. “Welcome back, Colonel Carter,” Caldwell said, extending his hand now to her.

“Thank you, sir. As the General said, if we can help, please let us know.”

“Always nice to have your help, Sam, but I think we got this. Congratulations to you both on your retirement. I hear it’s not really goodbye, so I won’t say that. We will miss you out here, Sam. But I know you will do well for us wherever you end up. And how about you, General?”

“Colonel, I want to go fishing,” he said with a dry-pan face. Carter chuckled at that, and Caldwell smiled in understanding.

“Well, I need to get to the bridge. Let my staff know if you need anything at all. See you around the ship.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sam said, and Caldwell was off. 

Sam and Jack went to settle in to their room. When the door closed, Jack pulled Sam down to straddle his thighs as he sat on the bed. “You know, I can think of a few things we have not ever done on one of these ships.”

“Oh ya,” she said, “Like what?” She said smiling at him as she went in for a kiss.

“Set more records.” And he turned the light off and laid back and pulled her close to him.

…

They were beamed down into the Atlantis control room right in front of the Gate. Sheppard, Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, Jennifer, and Carson were part of the welcoming party. They walked up to Sheppard, and Jack put his hand out, and said, “Sheppard, always good to see you.” Jack had worked out any differences he had with Sheppard over time from reading reports and talking to Sam.

“Thank you, sir, likewise,” Sheppard returned. Sheppard introduced Jack to the rest of the team, and when they got to Rodney, Jack simply said, “Ah yes, Rodney,” and stared at the man for a moment before extending his hand to him. The awkward silence made Rodney twitch. Jack said, “Made any passes at my wife lately?” Which drew laughs from most of them, and inquisitive stares from the rest. Jack knew Rodney and Jennifer were a thing, or were trying to be a thing, but couldn’t resist saying it. 

Rodney struggled for words and tried to reply, “Jack, no, hi how are you? I’m dating someone.” 

Sam and Jack just smiled and walked up the stairs with Sheppard. “General, I’d like to take you for a tour of the city if you are up to it. We do have dinner planned for you both later.”

“Will there be cake at dinner?” which made Sam laugh. Sheppard looked puzzled, like he missed an internal joke or something. “Thank you Colonel, but I was hoping my wife would be able to give me that tour?” he said, turning to Sam.

“Of course, sir, not a problem. I will leave you to it then.”

“Thank you, John,” she said with a gentle smile.

“Just call if you need anything, see you later,” and Sheppard walked off to go back to work.

Sam looked up at Jack and said, “Well, let’s start in my office,” and motioned him in that direction. They walked in her office, and he just looked around. She had a pretty clean desk, and he walked to the photos on the ledge behind her desk. He found pictures of Cassie, her dad, Mark and the kids, and their SG-1 team. She said, “The pictures made it easier to be this far away. The distance was hard sometimes.” 

He looked over to her, and reached around her back to grab a picture behind her. It was a picture of him in his SGC uniform. He looked at it and said, “I look so young.”

She said, “Jack, that picture of you reminds me of how strong you are, how incredibly good looking you are, and it captures the look in your eyes that you give me to let me know everything is going to be OK. That picture carried me through my time here,” she said that last sentence with a shake to her voice. 

They stared at each other for a moment, and he said, “C’mere,” and held her close to him. She breathed in deep and let it out with a loud audible sound. 

Soon she released him from the embrace, and he put the picture down. She smiled and said, “Come look at this….” and led him out to the balcony that overlooks the city.

“Wow, Sam, this is incredible! It is really beautiful.” He just took time to gaze down on Atlantis and take it all in. 

“Ya, it really is, you should see it at night. I come out here often and just think. Sometimes it’s thoughts of work, but I also have fantasized about having you here with me to share this.” He moved closer to her and their arms touched as they both leaned on the railing. “And now you are here,” she looked to him and saw he was already looking at her. He leaned in and gave her a shoulder bump. They both smiled at each other.

“So, why don’t we go to my room and get ready for dinner?” she asked.

“If I get you alone in your room, there’s only one thing I will want to get ready for….” he said seductively. 

She smiled and said, “Later. Definitely later.”

….

Dinner was wonderful. The Expedition Team made a spread of various foods from planets around the Pegasus Galaxy. Jack was very impressed with the thoughtfulness they gave to them. They were seated at a front table with Sheppard and other key members of the Expedition Team. She had a chance to get caught up with Jennifer, and they spoke at length on Sam’s plans to retire then move on to the IOA, or back to the SGC or Area 51. She had become a good friend and confidant to Sam this year. They had been through a lot together.

They both spent time talking and catching up with people they knew, and Jack took time to talk to those he had never met. She always marveled at how he could so easily start a conversation with someone he didn’t know. She watched him work the room, and she had a flood of warmth flow over her heart towards him. He was still so amazing to her, even after all these years. 

The dinner had been over for a while, but people still gathered to chat. Rodney came to gather Jennifer for an evening walk. They said their goodnights and left. Sam found Jack talking to a few of the science team members. She walked up to them and said hi. They talked for a little while until Sam said, “I’d like to take the General on a stroll around the city if that is OK with you all?”

“Of course, ma’am,” said one of the team members.

“Jack, I want to show you something else.”

He smiled big and got up and took her hand to follow her. She brought him to a wall, and the doors opened. He said, “Elevator?” She said, “Not exactly.” She touched the wall and the city map lit up in front of them. “This is a transporter. You touch these circles, and it moves you to that part of the city. I want to take you here….” and touched the circle which sent them to the open area where you can look back up to the city and its spires.

They walked outside in the open air and Jack was looking all 360 degrees around him at his surroundings. “My god, Sam, this is incredible. It really is more amazing at night” She watched him look around. He pointed to the large spire that rose above the rest. “Is that the control area up there?”

“Yes, that is, and that over there,” pointing in a different area of the city, “is where my room is. If you sit over here, you can hear the wind and the ocean and it sounds like surround sound. It’s almost like the city is singing” She brought him to sit where she motioned, and they both sat down, holding hands, and listening to the sounds of Atlantis. She was right. He closed his eyes and took it all in. 

“Sam, this is truly amazing. I have to ask you again, are you sure you want to give this up?”

She looked at him and paused before answering. “Yes,” she said. 

He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek, “Sam…”

“Please, let me finish. Back home I told you I was scared. Jack, I am, but it’s not how I thought. I’m scared I am going to forget the feeling I have right now with you. I’m afraid of one of us dying and being so far away from each other. I’m afraid if you don’t hug me and kiss me every day that I will forget, and I never want to forget you.”

He looked at her as she started to tear up. He grabbed her hands. “Samantha Carter. The woman who can take on Jaffa, Goa’uld, the Ori, Replicators, and even Rodney McKay….” they both giggled at that last one. “The woman who stole my heart, and yet still feels the need to guard her own.” He whispered, “Sam, I don’t ever want you to feel you need to hold back your feelings or put up walls with me. Your insecurities and fears are safe with me.”

“I am supposed to be strong and reliable, I’m supposed to lead these people. And yet here I find myself needing to be with you, which means I have a weakness, or flaw, or something, I don’t know.” She got up and began pacing, “How am I supposed to be so strong, when I’m so fearful of losing you?” She looked straight at him, through her glassy eyes.

He looked at her. She saw his eyes. The eyes that showed her deep understanding, like the night she went to him after he got a staff blast in the attack where Janet died. The eyes that held her heart. “Sweetheart, you are far from flawed. And why do you think it's a flaw for wanting to be with me?" he asked with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Oh, that may have come out wrong, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, that's...."

"You are an amazing leader, and friend. Sam, you are the strongest woman, hell, the strongest person I know. Do you really think I don’t get emotional over you being gone all the time?” he said a little louder than intended.

“But isn’t it easier for guys?”

“I don’t know. I know for me, I save it for when I’m alone at home and have the time to process you being gone. This hasn’t been easy on me either. I don’t even have Teal’c or Daniel around, hell I don’t have friends to hang out with like you do. I go to work, then I go home. Sometimes I go fishing. But I have a lot of time to think about you.”

“What? You don’t have friends in DC?” she said asked tentatively. 

“No, Sam, I really don't. I don’t have time. This desk job has consumed my time. You have no idea how long I have waited for you to decide to stay home, and now a consulting job for me? They won't even let me fully retire,” he said with a bit of hardness and desperation in his voice. 

The realization of that statement hit her like a brick. All this time she has focused on herself and didn’t realize the sacrifice he made to be with her. She stared down at him for what seemed an eternity. “Jack,” she whispered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even take the time to consider you and what this was doing to you.” 

A few minutes later he got up and walked to her. He grabbed her and brought her into a tight embrace. Not letting go, he said into her ear, “I did this for us. I accepted that, and all the emotions that come with it. I would not have changed one single thing. And now standing here with you, on freaking Atlantis, I think this has all been worth it. It's enough now to know you will be home with me,” and he just held her tight.

After a while he said, “So, did we just have our first argument in the Pegasus Galaxy?” 

She laughed in his embrace and said, “Ya, I think so. Another record for you! Now we have had a fight in two Galaxies.” She looked up to him and he took her head in his hands and kissed her gently, but strong. He held her head so she had to look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He said, “You know what else we have not yet done in the Pegasus Galaxy?”

“Many, many things, sir,” she replied, and took his hand and led him to the transporter room. She selected the circle closest to her quarters. He tried to embrace and kiss her in the transporter, but the transporter was too fast. “Wow. That was quick,” he said. 

“I hope that is the only thing that will be fast tonight!” she proclaimed and began running to her quarters, with him chasing behind her. They entered her room, and began alternating passionate kissing with removing each other’s clothes. He grabbed her half naked body and said, “Hey, how do the showers work on Atlantis?” Her eyes lit up and she said, “Let me show you.”

They removed the rest of their clothes, and she brought him into the shower. They let the water flow over their bodies as they let their hands explore each other. He grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her passionately. She took the soap and began to lather him up. She turned him around and washed his back, his ass, and the back of his legs. She helped rinse that off and turned him around. She began to lather up his chest and arms. She let her gaze capture every scar and grey hair on his body. As she lathered up his arousal, he took her head in his hands again and kissed her as she washed him. She used the slipperiness of the soap to stroke him. He moaned in her mouth in approval. 

She gently took her fingers to his balls and then got down on her knees and finished washing his legs. As she let the water wash the soap off, she leaned in and took him in her mouth. She put her hands on his hips, and let her thumbs massage the creases between his leg and abdomen. She feigned pushing him back against the shower wall, and continued to bring him in and out of her mouth. “Oh god, Sam,” he exclaimed. She let her fingers graze his balls as she pleased him. 

She brought her head under him a little and licked his balls gently. He reached down to put his hand in her hair, but didn’t make a move to guide her or anything like that. He just wanted to touch her. “Oh, ya,” is all he could say. He turned off the water and she took him in her mouth again, this time grabbing his shaft with her hand as she took him in and out. 

“Sam…..” and he reached down under her armpits, and lifted her to stand. They both locked eyes as he let his hands caress the curves of her body and gently pushed her against the wall of the shower. His hand found her wetness. He put his finger into her to spread the heat around her waiting clit. He massaged her nerves as she let out moans of passion. She grabbed him in to a passionate kiss as he let his fingers go in and out of her, and over her waiting nerves. He bent down a little bit to grab her legs, and she immediately put her arms around his shoulders. She put her legs around him. He lifted her up against the wall, and entered her. As she slid down him, she moaned out his name and he thrusted up into her against the wall. 

As she got louder, he held her and got them out of the shower. He walked them over to the bed, and dropped down on it, still connected. He took her breast in his mouth and continued to thrust in to her. Both of them became more passionate towards each other. She grabbed his head and arched her back up to him. She felt her stomach touch his and she pulled her lower back down and raised her hips to him. He grabbed a leg and put his arm under her knee to hold it up. That new angle sent them both moaning out loud in pleasure. He let his tongue burn a trail from her breast, up to her neck, and he put his face in her neck and licked and kissed her tenderly. 

He raised up and looked at her eyes, and with a few more thrusts she shattered under him. Her head flew back and eyes closed as she let out her warmth on him. Watching her come undone under him sent him over the edge and he let loose his passion in to her. He released her leg, and gently rocked back and forth inside of her. She held him with her knees. He lowered himself to lay on top of her and let his face lie in her neck. She whispered out, “I love you, Jack.” They lay together for a while enjoying the caresses each were giving the other. He kissed her gently on the neck, then moved to her mouth. He looked deeply in her eyes and whispered, “Apology accepted,” with a smile. She smiled back, and he withdrew from her and laid beside her on the bed.

“I guess I should go take a shower,” she laughed. He watched her get up and walk to the bathroom. “Are you coming?” she beckoned.

“I’ll be right there.” He laid there for a moment thinking of their life together. He thought about how moments like this made up for the distance. Then he thought of the loneliness of her being away, and the monotony of that desk job. He is ready for this chapter to be closed. Then he got up and joined his wife in the shower.


	4. NIGHT TERRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really screwed this order up. I'm trying to fix it.
> 
> This may end up being a long chapter. I wanted to address nightmares and PTSD, so this may have triggers for some. I’m not really sure why this came out in my head, but perhaps someone out there needs to read it. There are resources available to you if you have PTSD, nightmares, or night terrors. Night Terrors are normally found in children. But it can happen in adults. You are not alone in this. Please get help if you need it. Trauma comes in all forms and affects us all differently. This scenario is simply one I made up. I feel eye contact is super important to healing, and is supported in research.
> 
> Here are just a few of the references I used to create this chapter.
> 
> https://www.everydayhealth.com/sleep-disorders/coping-with-fear-adult-night-terrors/
> 
> https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/sleep-terrors/symptoms-causes/syc-20353524
> 
> https://www.webmd.com/sleep-disorders/night-terrors#1
> 
> https://www.sbs.com.au/topics/voices/relationships/article/2017/08/14/how-eye-eye-contact-can-help-heal-your-relationships
> 
> https://www.therecoveryvillage.com/mental-health/ptsd/treatment/

She spent a few days packing up her stuff, saying goodbye to trading partners on the various planets in the Pegasus Galaxy, finishing reports, and finishing some more administrative stuff that had to get done before Woolsey took command. The Change of Command would take place in 4 days. Then she and Jack would start their return trip to Earth. 

They finished placing her boxes in the area to be beamed up to the Daedalus in a few days. Then they went off to have dinner with Sheppard, Jennifer, and McKay. Teyla joined them about an hour later. They spent the evening listening to Rodney and Sam banter back and forth in technobabble to see who was the smarter of the two. Jack and Sheppard just rolled their eyes at the two of them. It was finally Jennifer who broke the conversation and grabbed Rodney to go to bed.

They said goodnight to all, and retired to Sam’s room for the night. They changed out of their clothes and laid down in bed. She held him until she felt him fall asleep, then rolled over on her side with her back to him and went to sleep. 

Hours later, she woke up suddenly with a fist punch to her back. Jack was thrashing and kicking in the bed. She was confused at first, but when he didn’t wake up, she jumped up and got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She remained there as she listened to Jack moaning and hitting the bed. She slumped to the floor, grabbing her knees to her chest and breathing in deep, until the noises stopped. She stayed in the bathroom all night not knowing what to do.

A few hours later, she was woken by a knock on the door. “Sam, you in there?” he asked.

She stood up and answered back, “Ya, gimme a minute.” She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still flushed, and her eyes were a little puffy. She lifted her tank top and looked at her back. A red mark had formed. She was certain that a bruise would form. “This is not normal for him,” she said to herself. She hated seeing him like this. She knew it would wreck him deeply if he knew he hurt her. But the therapist said they must talk about these dreams if and when they happen.

She opened the door to find him standing there. “Good morning, sunshine,” he said, and leaned in for a kiss. She deflected the kiss and pulled back a little bit and looked him in the eyes. “Sam, what’s going on?” he asked. “Are you OK?” 

“I’m fine,” and walked past him into the room. “You had a dream last night. It lasted about 10 minutes or less. I stayed in the bathroom the rest of the night,” she paused, “just in case.” 

“Why did you stay in here? You could have come back to bed. I honestly don’t remember any dream. C’mere,” and motioned for her to come to his embrace. He normally needs her touch after a nightmare. She has a way of soothing him and relaxing him. She moved slowly to him and fell into his arms. When his hands went around her back, she winced a little under his touch. He felt her reaction and loosened his grip.

“Hey, are you OK?” he asked. And let her go and looked at her face. 

She backed up slowly, looking at his arms and hands as she stepped back. 

“Sam, what is wrong?” he asked quietly, looking at her intently.

She looked down and said in a whisper, “This one was different.”

“What do you mean ‘different’?”

“You were thrashing and moaning this time. You wouldn’t wake up. Then…..” she paused.

“Then, what?”

“You hit me this time,” and she collapsed into the chair.

Jack stood there stunned. He had never, ever caused her physical harm during any of his nightmares. If there was one thing he could not forgive himself, it was this. He sat down on the bed, placing his elbows on his knees, and holding his head in his hands. 

“Sam. I don’t remember anything,” he said quietly with a tremble in his voice. “You know I would never, EVER hurt you. There are not enough words I can come up with to tell you how sorry I am. Sam, look at me, please.”

She looked over to him. Her blue eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. He said, “Sam, I am so sorry.”

She said quietly and cautiously, “I am going to call Jennifer. We have not had to deal with this before.”

“Um. OK. That’s probably a good idea. I’ll put some clothes on,” he said and got up to put on shorts and a t-shirt.

Sam went to press the intercom, “Dr. Keller, this is Colonel Carter. Please come to my quarters, now.”

Keller replied, “On my way, ma’am.”

Jennifer arrived and knocked on the door. Jack let her in and found Sam sitting on the chair. She gave an inquisitive, “Hi guys. What’s up?” She could feel the tension in the air. 

Jack spoke first, “Dr. Keller, I suffer from PTSD and nightmares, most stemming from my 5 Star stay aboard Ba’al’s ship when he repeatedly tortured me. I had one last night, but this time I do not remember it.”

“OK,” she replied, “I imagine the two of you have both gone to counseling about it?”

“Yes,” he said. 

“So how can I help you?”

“Something different happened last night,” he said, looking over to Sam.

Jennifer looked over to Sam and waited. “Sam?”

Sam looked up first at Jack, then to Jennifer. “This was different. He was thrashing the bed, and I couldn’t get him to wake up. Last night,” she paused, then looked back to Jack. Her face drained and for the first time in a long time, Jack swore she looked scared. 

“Last night, what?” Jennifer said.

Sam was still looking at Jack, then looked down when she said, “He hit me.”

“Are you OK?” she said first looking at Jack.

“No, not at all. I hurt my wife,” he said sternly, but softly.

“OK, please take a seat on the bed.” Then Jennifer walked over to Sam.

Jennifer walked over to Sam, who was still seated in the chair. “Let me see.”

Sam slowly got up and turned her back to Jennifer, which also put her back towards Jack. She lifted her shirt up so the doctor could examine her back. Jack moved so that he could see Sam’s back. “You have a red mark here, which may end up bruising. When I press in the area, does it feel like any ribs may be broken?” and she pressed her fingers around Sam’s back.

“No, they don’t feel broken at all.”

“OK, Sam, please sit in the chair.” Sam put her shirt back down and turned to sit in the chair. “Right now I need you both to look at each other. Don’t say anything. Don’t try to move towards each other. Please just sit and look at each other. Eye contact is a powerful tool for healing. It is a powerful tool of silent communication. You of all people should know the power of a look or a gaze. We’re going to recapture some love and trust right now. OK?”

Jack looked to Sam, who was still averting her eyes from him. “Sam,” he said. Jennifer immediately spoke up, “Sam, I need you to look at Jack right now. I know you are both confused and scared, but we will work through this, OK?”

Sam slowly looked up to Jennifer. “No not at me,” Jennifer said gently. “Look at Jack.” Sam slowly moved her eyes to Jack. She saw the hurt in his eyes. He saw how hard she was holding back the tears. 

“OK, now, no matter what I say, I want you two to continue to look at each other right where you are. Jack, how do you feel?” asked Jennifer. 

“I am upset,” he said. 

Jennifer replied, “OK good. What are you upset about?” 

Jack looked at Jennifer and exclaimed, “Are you kidding me?”

“Jack, look at Sam please. What are you upset about? Look at Sam.”

“I’m upset that I hurt her, and had no control over it,” his voice cracked at that last part.

“Do you remember your nightmare?” Jennifer asked.

“No.”

“Where was Sam this morning when you woke up?”

“She locked herself in the bathroom.” 

“Sam, please keep looking at Jack. What did you do when you felt him hit you?”

“I moved over and then tried to wake him up. It didn’t work. Then I did what the therapist always said to do. Get away in case they become violent,” and at that her eyes teared up. “But he already had become violent. The only thing I could think to do is lock myself in the bathroom.”

“Sam, please keep looking at Jack. This is not your fault, Sam. Jack, this is not your fault.”

“The hell it isn't!” Jack yelled, and stood up.

“Jack, sit down. Please. Keep your eyes on your wife. This is not your fault. This isn’t either of your faults. PTSD and night terrors are not uncommon after what you went through, Jack. What you went through with Ba’al is not your fault. Sam, you knew exactly what to do this morning. You did everything right. Please, keep your eyes on each other. Now I want you both to stand up and face each other.”

They both stood and looked at the other. “How do you feel, Sam?” Jennifer asked.

Looking at Jack, Sam said, “Tired. Scared. I wish that I could take the nightmares from him.”

“Jack, how do you feel now?” Jennifer asked.

“Hurt. Scared. Alone,” he said.

“Keeping your eyes on each other, I want you both to walk towards one another.”

Jack took a step forward, but Sam didn’t move. “Sam, I need you to participate in this,” Jennifer said. 

Sam took a step forward and looked at Jack. They both took another step towards each other. And another until they were facing each other. Jack reached for Sam’s hand but she pulled back.

Jennifer said, “Not yet Jack. Please just stand there near each other. We’re building trust again.” She let them stand there in front of each other for a minute or two, then said, “Sam, please reach out to Jack’s hand.”

She grazed her hand along his hand. She wondered if that was the hand that hit her. The same tender hand that loves her. Jennifer said, “Good. Now, Jack, reach out to Sam’s hand, and Sam, please try not pull back.” 

Jack slowly reached out to Sam’s hand. He brushed his fingers along her hand for a little bit. She didn’t pull back. “Good, Sam, take your other hand and reach out to Jack, and this time hold his hand. Keep looking at him.”

Sam reached for Jack’s hand and intertwined her fingers in his. His eyes said how sorry he was, and how confused he was that this happened. He was angry with himself, obviously, but the eyes said how much he loves her. “How does this make you feel, Sam?” Jennifer asked.

“Better,” she said with a small smile.

“Good, Jack, how do you feel?”

“Like I have let her down and betrayed her.” 

“Jack…..” Sam started.

“This is good,” Jennifer said, “Sam, keep going.”

“I know deep down this is not your fault. I know this was not on purpose. I know you would never hurt me. Yes, I am hurt that this happened, in more ways than one. But we will get through this.”

He looked in her eyes and saw the strong, loving woman that he needed in his life. He also saw a spark of fear. “Sam, I would never hurt you like that on purpose. I am supposed to love you and care for you, not bruise your back,” his voice shook.

“You guys, this is new for you. I suggest when you get home that you return to your therapist, or find another one who specializes in PTSD and night terrors. Do either of you know the difference between night terrors and nightmares?”

Sam said, “No not really.”

Jennifer replied, “Nightmares are common and can be scary. They happen during deep REM sleep. Normally, people remember nightmares when they wake up. Every human has had nightmares. Night terrors can be serious, especially tied with PTSD. They happen during non-REM sleep, and are more like a sudden reaction of fear that happens during the transition from one sleep stage to another. Thrashing, yelling, and sometimes violence can happen if someone is in bed with the person having the night terror. Night terrors are more common in children, but your torture is a trigger for them to happen as an adult. Night terrors are really not remembered, and you normally have no idea it even happened unless someone tells you. Jack, you just had a night terror that included harming your partner. She will be fine, physically. You are not to blame for this, but you both must understand this could happen again, and you both must agree to work through it in some form of after care, as we have just done now. Look back to each other. Now, I can’t promise that this won’t happen again, but I can give you ideas of things to try to help the stress.” 

They both were looking at Jennifer when she asked, “Sam, do you trust Jack?”

Still holding his hands, she paused, then whispered, “Yes, I trust you. I always have.”

“Jack, do you understand this is not your fault?”

Jack stood there silent, looking into Sam’s reddened eyes. “Jack, do you understand this is not your fault?” Jennifer gently repeated.

“No. I do not understand. This is my fault.”

“That’s good. That’s valid. You will have something to work with your therapist on then. It is normal for you to feel guilty. This may take time for you both to get over. It may not. And this also may never happen again. You both obviously love each other deeply. I believe you can work through this together. Sam, I think Jack needs you to help him with this. Jack, I think Sam wants to be there for you, but sometimes with night terrors, she will have to take measures to protect herself and you. Do you both understand that?”

They both looked at Jennifer and said, “Yes.” Jennifer replied, “Now look at each other and say that. Do you both understand that?”

They looked at each other and said, “Yes.”

“Sam, with these night terrors, it is best for both of you that you do not try to wake or help Jack if this happens again. You could get hurt again, or he may hurt himself. It’s best to give yourself distance, as you did tonight, and let the terror happen. If he wakes up, you can comfort him if he wants it. But unlike the nightmares, he won’t have any memory of it happening. It could be much more frightening for Sam. That also is not either of your faults. This is where your therapist can help with ways to cope with this.”

Jennifer was quiet for a while. They both stood there looking at each other. Jack looked blank and distant. Sam looked tired. Jennifer continued, “Now, is there anything you would like to say to each other?”

Jack continued to look at Sam. He said softly, “I am so sorry. I could never do this to you on purpose. Sam, I love you with everything in me. Please believe me. I don’t want to do this without you.”

Sam stood there trying to find words. She looked at the man in front of her. He seemed broken and hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to make this all go away. Her heart hurt for him. With him, she knew she’d be OK. She finally replied, “You did scare me. I think I know that it’s not your fault, or my fault. It’s fucking Ba’al’s fault. I do trust you and I will work with you on this. Always,” she said with a shake in her voice and a small smile.

Jennifer let their words hang in the air for a few moments, then said, “OK, now guys, if you are ready, I’d like you both to embrace each other.”

Sam immediately let go of Jack’s hands and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to let him know it would be OK. She wanted to let him know that she would be OK with him. Jack gently brought his arms up around his wife’s shoulders and held her close to him. They both inhaled deeply, and let it out. 

Jennifer said, “Good. This is good. OK, can both of you sit on the bed please?”

He kissed Sam’s forehead and they sat on the edge of the bed facing Jennifer. “Alright, you two. There are things you can do to relieve some of this stress in your life, Jack.”

Jack said, “Stress? I don’t have stress,” in his sarcastic tone.

“I can’t even imagine what you two have been through this year. Sam here, you on Earth. And now both of you are retiring from the Air Force. That’s a lot of stress for both of you.”

Sam interrupted, “And we had a fight last night.” 

Jack replied, “Yes, but we made up for it,” and looked at Sam with his chocolate eyes, with that look she has grown to love.

“A fight, even followed up by sex, is still stress on top of everything else you both have going on.” Sam blushed a little at her statement. Jack loved it that he could still make her blush after all this time.

“So, what can you do?” Jennifer continued,”You can take an herbal supplement called St. John’s Wort to help with your symptoms. It’s not FDA-approved, but it has been shown to help with stuff like this. If you don’t think it’s working, you can get a prescription from your doctor. If you don’t want to go the drug route, you can also meditate, do yoga, acupuncture, hypnosis, work out, anything to get the body moving has been shown to alleviate stress, which may decrease your nightmares and night terrors. And remember, this could be a one-time thing. You will both have to work to find a solution that works for Jack, and for you too, Sam. Be mindful that some drugs may affect your libido, and I’m pretty sure neither of you wants that. Do you both understand?”

Jack and Sam both smiled and shook their heads in understanding. Jennifer continued, “I won’t put this in your medical record unless you want me to, Sam.” 

Sam looked to Jack, and asked, “I don’t know. What do you think? Should we keep a record of this?”

Jack thought for a moment, and said, “I think we may want to. So we have something to refer to with our therapist. And so the VA can track this. Even though most of our stuff is classified, it’s still service-connected, and this will show even high-ranking military officials are not immune to PTSD or other things” and he let the sentence drag with the meaning of the punch behind it.

“OK,” Sam said, “Let’s do it.” 

“Good choice. Why don’t you guys get some sleep, and contact me when you are ready? I’ll meet with you as soon as I can and we can write this up together. May be therapeutic for you both. I’ll let Sheppard know you are not to be bothered, too”

Jack laughed a little, “Get some sleep. Ya, right.”

Jennifer said, “I can also give you something to help you sleep.”

Sam and Jack both said in unison, “No thank you,” which brought smiles to all three of them.

“Are you both ready to have me leave, or do you need me to stay a while longer?”

Sam said, ”I am tired. I think I’m OK.”

Jack looked to Sam and said, “I’d like to have some time alone before we meet up again today.”

Jennifer started towards the door and said, “You two did good today. You worked through the initial part very well.”

Sam said, “Thank you, Jennifer.”

“Anytime,” Jennifer replied.

Jack reached out to shake Jennifer’s hand, “Thank you, Dr. Keller.”

Jennifer looked at him. “Take care of her Jack. She’s really not as fragile as she looks right now. But you know that. She loves you dearly. You were the topic of conversation many, many times. You will get through this.” 

Jack smiled at her and let her out the door. Sam started to climb back into bed. Jack joined her, but sat up against the headboard. He brought Sam in to lay on his lap with a pillow under her head. She wrapped her arm around to his waist and held him, and he brought the covers up over them both. Jack put his arm gently on Sam’s shoulder, and gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm. As she fell asleep, Jack whispered, “I love you.” Sam replied, “I know.” At that, both of them smiled. They both tried to get some sleep before they had to get up and meet Dr. Keller to go over all of this again. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything. They would get through this.


	5. FAREWELL, ATLANTIS

The final few days passed without any nightmares or night terrors. She wrapped up last minute things and said her goodbyes. Woolsey arrived on Atlantis and she debriefed him on everything she could think of. It was almost time to go home.

Little did she know that her Expedition Team had planned a little going away for her. John and Woolsey had actually put this together. John had everyone meet up in the Gate room prior to Jack and Sam being beamed aboard the Daedalus. He gave a speech about Sam’s time on Atlantis and what she means to the Stargate program. Woolsey was given a chance to say something as well. This was his short welcome speech as the new Commander of Atlantis. 

Sam was given the opportunity to extend her gratitude for the time spent on Atlantis with them. She called out a few people by name, including Dr. Keller, for all the help and support they gave her this past year. But there was one person she wanted to thank above all. And this time, he was standing right next to her. 

“And last, I want to thank someone who, without him, none of us would be standing here today..” She turned to face Jack. “General O’Neill, if it weren’t for you and your first Abydos mission, none of us would have the jobs we have today. With amazing wonders, we have also discovered amazing dangers. You have been by my side for longer than I ever imagined you would. You have given me courage to spread my wings and take command and travel the galaxies. You have made the dreams of a little girl come true. But now, it is time for me to come home and make new dreams with you.” 

She looked to Teyla, and she brought her a long wooden pole with a metal hook on the end. “Thank you, Teyla. Sir, this is an Athosian farming tool. I had Teyla make one for you.” She lowered her voice just a little bit, “I thought we could take this to the cabin to signify digging new ground in our new life ahead of us.” 

He took the tool in his hands and found it to be heavy and sturdy. He understood the significance immediately. He looked at her wide blue eyes. Her smile said she was proud she thought of this gift for him. His heart was moved by her thoughtfulness. “Thank you, Colonel. It has been an honor serving with you...in more ways than one,” he said with that boyish grin of his that makes her blush every single time.

He turned to the crowd that had gathered. “Every one of you on this Expedition knew the dangers of stepping through that Gate. You have traveled farther than the Gate system in the Milky Way Galaxy, and knew this may be a one-way trip. Each should be commended individually. But I cannot do that today. But what I can do today is express my gratitude and hope you all know and understand what your sacrifice has meant to the people back home.” He turned to John and gave him a nod. Teyla also approached and took the farm tool out of his hands.

“But there is one person here today that I have been authorized to commend. Military personnel, attention to orders!” he belted out. John arrived at his side with a small blue box, and Sam knew immediately it was a military award. Jack continued, “Colonel Carter, attention please,” and Sam stood at attention in front of her husband as he read her award commendation.

“The President of the United States of America, authorized by section 8742 of title 10 U.S.C., awards the Air Force Cross to Colonel Samantha Carter for extraordinary heroism in military operations against an armed enemy of Earth as Commander of the Atlantis Expedition Team, Pegasus Galaxy, from 2007 - 2008.” He paused but then continued, “Now the real commendation is classified, but you and everyone gathered here today knows of what you have done not only for Atlantis, but for the Stargate program overall. You developed the dialing program for Earth’s stargate. You designed Prometheus and Daedalus. You have saved my life, SG-1’s lives, and lives here on Atlantis many times over. Your bravery and courage are beyond reproach. Colonel Carter, it is with great honor, and love, that I present to you the Air Force Cross.” He smiled at her as he said that last part.

John took the medal out and handed it to Jack. He clipped it to her uniform, and gave her the customary salute. She returned his salute and looked at him with those blue eyes, which were now glossed over. He dropped his salute, and she followed. Everyone began to applaud her, and unexpectedly he reached around her and gave her a hug. “Thank you, General,” she said, and kissed his cheek before releasing the hug. She turned to John and Teyla and gave them both a hug. 

After the speeches and awards, members of the Expedition Team were given a chance to say their goodbyes. Teyla had given Sam a set of Bantos fighting sticks to take home with her. McKay had given her a memory stick of all his research and discoveries gathered on his time on Atlantis. She had a chance to say goodbye to Jennifer and thank her for everything she had done for them. Colonel Caldwell approached her and shook her hand and congratulated her. But then he said it was time to go. Sam found Woolsey and shook his hand and thanked him and wished him God Speed. Then Sam and Jack said their final farewells, and were beamed aboard the Daedalus with Colonel Caldwell and crew.

As they were walking to their quarters, Sam looked to Jack and said, “You never cease to amaze me.”

“What are friends in high places for?” he smirked at her.

“Thank you, Jack.”

They arrived in their room and began to put things away for the trip. She changed out of her uniform and sat in the chair. He was stretched out prone on the bed with his arms under his chin looking like he was in deep thought. “Sam, did you ever think we’d get to this point?” 

“Feeling a bit nostalgic, are you?” she said with a smile.

He laughed a little. “I’m serious, I think. You didn’t have to get me anything from Atlantis. Just having you back is enough.”

“I know. But you are the reason we are out here. If I didn’t find something meaningful to represent our lives, I’d have missed an opportunity. And I’m tired of missing out on things with you.” 

“That was very thoughtful to think of getting something for the cabin. Thank you,” he said glancing over to her from his position. 

“Of course,” she said. She knew she read something else in his eyes.

“Why don’t you come over here and let me show you how thankful I am.”

“I’m actually a little tired after all of this,” she said, and went to lay with him on the bed.

“Well, my dear, we will have about 18 more days to take a nap after this….” and he reached over and turned the light off.

…


	6. REUNION

The Daedalus parked itself in Earth orbit, and beamed them into their home on Waynewood Boulevard. Sam’s stuff was beamed down a few minutes later. Sam changed out of her uniform and joined Jack in the living room with a beer. 

“Ah, home again,” he said motioning his beer in an upward motion of celebration. She sat down beside him and clinked her bottle to his and they relaxed next to each other on the couch.

“Do you want me to wait with you in DC before you can come to the SGC for our retirement ceremony?” she asked.

“It’s up to you. I’d love you to stay, but I also understand if you wanted to get a jump on things out there. I’m sure everyone wants to see you and get caught up. I know Daniel and Teal’c have missed you.” She smiled at that statement. She missed them too.

“Do you know when they will make the decision about my next job?”

“I honestly thought we’d know by now. I’ll be sure to ask this week.”

“OK, well, let me see if we have anything in the house that resembles food,” she laughed and got up and went to the kitchen. “Jack, we don’t have squat in here, and what we do have is gross. Wanna hit El Paso for chips, salsa, and margaritas?” 

“You know I can’t live without those chips and salsa. Sounds like a date,” and they took off for a dinner date.

…

Two and a half weeks later, Jack came home with two sets of retirement papers in his hands. He exclaimed, “Lucy! I’m home!!” Sam came to meet him in the kitchen.

“Hey, babe. Welcome home,” and gave him a short kiss. “Watcha got?”

“I have two sets of retirement papers in my hot little hands.”

“Well, sir, first, there is nothing little about you,” she said seductively, touching his lips. “Second, lemme see!”

She took the papers and saw that, indeed, both of them had their retirement papers. Both set on the same day. “Have you heard anything about my job assignment?”

“Maaaaybe,” he said playfully.

“Oh, do tell!” she said with a huge smile.

“You, my dear, will have to wait for our retirement ceremony.”

“Oh come on. There must be something I can do to get the information out of you,” she said as she walked around him in a circle with her fingers in his waistline.

“Your seductive ways won’t work on me this time, but please, keep trying,” he said with a deep voice and a dangerous look in his eye.

“Come on, Jack, you can tell me. Are you really going to make me wait a week?” 

“Now, where is the fun in telling you?” he smirked. She put the papers down and chased him right on to the couch.

…

A week later they were beamed to Colorado Springs right to Sam’s house. “Wow, Cassie has done a great job taking care of the place. I’m surprised she isn’t here already.” Cassie had graduated Colorado University with an undergraduate degree in Mathematics, and is currently pursuing her PhD in Astrophysics, just like Sam. Sam had been a reference for her when she applied to the SGC for an internship during her summer terms. She had gotten the internship, and moved into Sam’s house when she was on her internship. 

Sam and Jack were settled in and hanging out in the living room when the door opened, and Cassie walked in. Sam jumped up and ran to embrace her.

“Sam! I didn’t know you’d be here so early! Oh my god it is so good to see you! Uncle Jack!” and she ran to hug Jack. 

“Hey kiddo, it is great to see you too.”

“I didn’t think you two would be here until 4,” Cassie said.

“Ya, 4 PM Eastern time,” Sam said, “so I guess I forgot to give you Mountain time. I’m sorry. But it’s so good to see you again!” and took Cassie into another hug.

“OK, well, let me get changed and we can go eat or order in or something. I’ll be right back.” Cassie went to her room to change. While she was there, she sent a text message. She came back out and joined Jack and Sam in the living room.

“So, retirement for you both. How exciting!”

“Not full retirement for me. They won’t give me up that easily. And Sam, she will have a new job soon, but I’m not telling her what it is yet.”

“Ya, he’s being all secret squirrel and nothing I say - or do - gets the information out of him. So when is your dissertation?”

“I have just a few more months until I defend. I have been studying here because it’s quieter. They sure didn’t have schools like this in….Toronto,” She said with a smile. “I am then hoping to get a job at the SGC or somewhere like you, Sam. I’m sure your new job will be awesome, Sam. You guys hungry or thirsty?” Sam smiled at her and took her hand.

“How about a beer?” Jack asked. Cassie replied, “You know where the fridge is” with a smile.

Jack got up and got them all a beer and they continued to catch up with each other. About forty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jack and Sam looked at each other inquisitively, and Cassie jumped up and said, “I’ll get it!!!”

Cassie opened the door and let in two men. They brought with them cherry pie, a cake, and blue Jell-o. They quietly put the treats in the kitchen and walked into the living room. Sam’s breath caught in her throat and she exclaimed, “Teal’c!! Daniel!!” and jumped up into their embrace. “It is soooo good to see you both!”

“Indeed ColonelCarter. Or should I say, SamanthaO’Neill?” Teal’c gave one of his ridiculous smiles and everyone laughed.

Jack stood up and hugged his friends after his wife let them go. “Hey guys! Been a while.”

“It has, Jack,” said Daniel, but he was looking at Sam. “Hi Sam,” he continued.

“This is great, you guys. Thank you for coming. So, now what?” she asked.

Cassie said, “Well, me and the guys were thinking a Team Night at O’Malley’s was in order? Then come back here for dessert? They brought dessert over.”

“As long as there is cake later, I’m game for anything,” Jack said, and motioned for everyone to move to the door and leave for O’Malley’s. 

They spent hours at O’Malley’s catching up with each other. They ate, they drank, they laughed, and bonded again. It felt like time hadn’t passed. They got done at O’Malley’s and Jack picked up the bill. They left and went back to Sam’s place. They ate deserts, drank beer, and talked some more about the old days. 

Things didn’t quiet down until around 4 AM. Sam grabbed pillows and blankets for Teal’c and Daniel. They crashed in the living room. They all said goodnight, and the other three retreated to their rooms. On the way out, Cassie said rather loudly to Sam and Jack, “You two keep it down in there,” which brought smiles to everyone's faces, and a very red blush to Sam’s face.

Jack said proudly and loudly, “No promises,” and smacked Sam on the ass.


	7. FUTURE JOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack beam back to Colorado Springs and meet up with some friendly faces.

They all got a few hours of sleep. Jack was the first one up and made coffee. Teal’c and Daniel got up and joined Jack in the kitchen for coffee. 

“So two more days for your retirement,” Daniel stated more than asked.

“Not so much for me. They won’t let me totally go and I have to stay on as a consultant to Congress for three years. I wish it were different, but I guess they need me,” he said with his usual dry humor.

“Wow. What about Sam?”

“She will continue to work. But you have to wait just like she does to find out what it is. So don’t ask.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow when Jack said that. Sam came out to get a cup of coffee and said, “Ya, trust me. I have done everything in my womanly powers to get the information out of him. He’s very good at keeping this one,” she smiles and ran her finger across Jack’s shoulders as she said it. Jack smiled big up at her knowing he was driving her nuts.

“Well, it must be awesome if you are being so hush-hush about it,” Daniel replied.

Jack smirked, “Mums the word.”

Sam sat down with her coffee and changed the subject. “So what shall we do today? You guys wanna do brunch or anything?”

“ColonelCarter, GeneralO’Neill, I must return to the SGC. I have to do kel-nor-reem to prepare for the next few days. DanielJackson drove me here.”

“Sure, no problem, Teal’c. I actually have some work to do today if I’m going to take off for your retirement day. Let me finish my coffee and we can go.”

Cassie came out finally and got some coffee. “Hey everyone. Good morning.”

“Good morning. You feel like brunch or lunch?” asked Sam.

“Sure, I’d love that.”

Teal’c and Daniel stood up and hugged Cassie. Teal’c turned to Sam and Jack and gave them his infamous half-bow with the raised eyebrow. They all said their goodbye’s, and the three left in the house went to get ready for their day.

…  
Two days later, Sam, Jack, and Cassie got ready to go to the SGC for the double retirement ceremony. Sam and Jack were in their dress blues. Cassie wore a plain dark blue dress and heels. Cassie looked at them both and said, “You know, you two really are hot together.”

Jack smiled and thanked her. Sam blushed as usual. Cassie continued, “You really are. I can’t believe it took so long for you to finally get together. Everyone knew you had the hots for each other.” 

“Well, Cass. You know the rules we were under. It just took us a while, that’s all. Now I wouldn’t change a thing,” Jack said, and smiled at his wife and took her hand. “You guys ready to go?”

“Ya, let’s go do this,” Sam said.

The three of them arrived at the SGC and went to the briefing room to see if General Landry was there yet. He was in his office on the phone. Someone with their back to the window was in his office. Cassie went to the control room to see who was on duty.

Sam and Jack waited for Landry to get done. Landry got off the phone and opened the door to the conference room and both he and his guest appeared in the conference room.

Sam inhaled sharper than she expected. “Senator Fisher. Hello. This is a surprise.” Sam knew full well the funding cuts Fisher made to the SGC in favor of more funding for Atlantis. So did Jack and Landry. Jack just stared at him, but extended his hand in greeting. “Senator,” Jack said.

“General Landry, hello. It’s been a long time,” Sam said, and gave him a hug.

“Colonel Carter, General O’Neill, welcome back to the SGC.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jack said.

“Senator Fisher came in for your retirement ceremony. For both of you,” Landry continued. Landry gave Jack a look that indicated something else was going on, but Sam didn’t say anything.

“Yes, congratulations to you both. This is a unique ceremony today. It is an honor to be here,” Fisher said. 

“General, Colonel, I just got off the phone with the President. He was scheduled to be here today, but something came up. He sends his best wishes to you both in your new lives and new jobs,” Landry said.

“Thank you, sir,” Sam replied.  
“Why don’t we all go downstairs and start taking our places?” asked Landry.

Landry escorted Fisher down the stairs. Jack grabbed Sam’s wrist in a gesture to get her to stay behind. “Hey, I’ve always wanted to do this in this room…..,” he said and grabbed Sam’s head in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss. He smiled at her and her eyes were wide, but excited. 

“Sir, you naughty boy.”

“You would know now, wouldn’t you?” he said with a smile. 

“Yes, I would. Let’s get down there and retire!”

They joined everyone in the Gate room and made their rounds of saying hi and catching up before their ceremony. Cassie joined them up front and she stood near Landry. Teal’c and Daniel were behind Cassie. Sam and Jack were asked to stand on either side of the podium placed on the Gate ramp. Senator Fisher was presiding over the retirement ceremony, which surprised Sam, but Jack didn’t look surprised. She wondered why, but went back to listening to him read Jack’s retirement orders. Fisher called the room to attention, and began. Fisher finished reading Jack’s retirement orders, then Sam’s retirement orders.

When he was done with the retirement orders, he awarded Jack the Defense Distinguished Service Medal Award. This award is given solely at the initiative and pleasure of the Secretary of Defense. It is awarded to high ranking military officers (generals or admirals), who perform exceptionally meritorious service in a degree of great responsibility with the Office of the Secretary of Defense, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Special or outstanding command in a defense agency or for any other joint activities designated by the Secretary of Defense. It is rarely awarded. The only other awards higher than this were the Air Force Cross (which he awarded to his wife on Atlantis) and Medal of Honor.

Fisher then presented Sam with the Distinguished Service Medal. It is awarded to members of the United States Air Force who distinguished themselves by exceptionally meritorious service to the government in a duty of great responsibility, in combat or otherwise. It is one step below the award Jack just got, but her Air Force Cross that Jack awarded her on Atlantis was two higher. Sam had just received two of the Air Force’s highest commendations for her career. She was very humbled and honored, and took a moment to look over at Jack, who was already looking at her. They shared a smile with each other before Fisher continued.

“Ladies and gentlemen, at ease. Today we are here to commend both General O’Neill and Colonel Carter on their retirement. They both have given countless hours, over 55 years of combined service, and countless sacrifice through their careers to the United States Air Force. Through their journeys, they have encountered many wonderful new worlds and people, as well as incredible dangers. None of us would have the jobs we have today if it were not for Daniel Jackson and General O’Neill making that first trip through the Stargate. Earth would not have had a way to dial our Stargate were it not for Colonel Carter. Their lives defined the Stargate program and made this program what it is. But with everything in the Air Force, there comes a time to put it behind you and move to the next stage of your life. Today is the next stage for the General and Colonel,” he paused, then looked to Landry.

“The Air Force also allows people to move to different jobs every few years or so. Colonel Carter has just returned from Atlantis. She had asked if there was a place in the program for her after she retired. General O’Neill spoke to some people in the government, including me, to find a place for her as a civilian. Many options were discussed, including Area 51 R&D, the IOA, liaison to the program in DC. But, one option came up recently that it was determined would be the perfect fit for the retired Colonel. Without further ado, I would like to ask General O’Neill to the podium.”

There was a round of applause as Jack took to the podium, and a sideways glance from Sam as he took his place.

“Many of you know, I have known Colonel Carter since she was a Captain in the Air Force. She was a fresh face coming to the Stargate program, and we didn’t even realize it was her that had spent the prior two years working in Washington developing our dialing program and numerous other contributions to the program. We spent 8 years together on SG-1 before I left for DC. You all know now, and I can safely say today, that I have grown to love and respect this woman, and it gets deeper more and more as time goes on. I will stand by her no matter where her career takes her,” he paused to look over at Sam. He locked eyes on her and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is with tremendous honor for me to announce that Samantha Carter, USAF, Retired, will take command of Stargate Command two weeks from today.”

There were gasps throughout the room at that announcement. Sam took her hands to her face and bent forward in surprise, and stood back up to look at Jack. He was looking at her with a huge smile on his face. There was great applause, then General Landry came up to the podium and took Jack’s place. Jack walked to his wife, and gave her a hug and was the first to congratulate her. Landry started a speech about how he was taking over Area 51, and knows the SGC will be just fine in Sam’s hands. Sam doesn’t remember the rest of Landry’s speech. She was overwhelmed with the emotion of it all.

After Landry was done, Sam and Jack congratulated Landry, then greeted coworkers and friends as they congratulated them both. Sam’s mind was still in a haze when she saw Daniel and Teal’c approach her. “Did you guys know??” she asked.

“We did not, SamanthaCarter,” Teal’c replied. 

“No Sam, this is wonderful news. So we will all be back in The Springs together after all this time,” said Daniel with a huge smile. “I am very happy for the two of you. I really am.”

“Thanks, Daniel. It is going to be great to be back.”

Cassie ran up to Sam and hugged her. “SAM!!!! I am so excited for you!!!! You and Uncle Jack can FINALLY be together in the same place and be a family!!!”

“I know sweetie. This is amazing. Thank you. Did Uncle Jack tell you?”

“No, he kept this under lock and key,” she said turning back to Jack and grabbing his hand. “Thank you. Jack, I don’t even know what to say. How did you pull this one off?”

“Let’s just say that one condition of me staying on for three more years as a consultant was you and I had to be together. Landry was already slated to take over Area 51. I did not want to stay in DC, and the IOA really didn’t want you - for various reasons. When I suggested it to the President, he really didn’t have any issues. Even Fisher was OK with it. You get the SGC, they get me for three more years.”

She looked at him and for the first time, she didn’t care who was in the room or what uniform she was wearing. She took her husband’s head in her hands, and gave him a tender kiss. He embraced her and whispered, “Welcome home, Samantha Carter,” in her ear. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to Cassie. Sam asked, “Hey Cass. I was wondering…..”

“Hey, I already arranged to stay at Daniel’s tonight,” she said. And Sam blushed.


	8. FUTURE JOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack both retire, and Sam finds out her future job. OMG! I had to edit this chapter because I totally forgot to add our favorite Jaffa! Sorry. Enjoy.

They all got a few hours of sleep. Jack was the first one up and made coffee. Teal’c and Daniel got up and joined Jack in the kitchen for coffee. 

“So two more days for your retirement,” Daniel stated more than asked.

“Not so much for me. They won’t let me totally go and I have to stay on as a consultant to Congress for three years. I wish it were different, but I guess they need me,” he said with his usual dry humor.

“Wow. What about Sam?”

“She will continue to work. But you have to wait just like she does to find out what it is. So don’t ask.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow when Jack said that. Sam came out to get a cup of coffee and said, “Ya, trust me. I have done everything in my womanly powers to get the information out of him. He’s very good at keeping this one,” she smiled and ran her finger across Jack’s shoulders as she said it. Jack smiled big up at her knowing he was driving her nuts.

“Well, it must be awesome if you are being so hush-hush about it,” Daniel replied.

Jack smirked, “Mums the word.”

Sam sat down with her coffee and changed the subject. “So what shall we do today? You guys wanna do brunch or anything?”

“ColonelCarter, GeneralO’Neill, I must return to the SGC. I have to do kel-nor-reem to prepare for the next few days. DanielJackson drove me here.”

“Sure, no problem, Teal’c. I actually have some work to do today if I’m going to take off for your retirement day. Let me finish my coffee and we can go.”

Cassie came out finally and got some coffee. “Hey everyone. Good morning.”

“Good morning. You feel like brunch or lunch?” asked Sam.

“Sure, I’d love that.”

Teal’c and Daniel stood up and hugged Cassie. Teal’c turned to Sam and Jack and gave them his infamous half-bow with the raised eyebrow. They all said their goodbye’s, and the three went to get ready for their day.

…

Two days later, Sam, Jack, and Cassie got ready to go to the SGC for the double retirement ceremony. Sam and Jack were in their dress blues. Cassie wore a plain dark blue dress and heels. Cassie looked at them both and said, “You know, you two really are hot together.”

Jack smiled and thanked her. Sam blushed as usual. Cassie continued, “You really are. I can’t believe it took so long for you to finally get together. Everyone knew you had the hots for each other.” 

“Well, Cass. You know the rules we were under. It just took us a while, that’s all. Now I wouldn’t change a thing,” Jack said, and smiled at his wife and took her hand. “You guys ready to go?”

“Ya, let’s go do this,” Sam said.

The three of them arrived at the SGC and went to the briefing room to see if General Landry was there yet. He was in his office on the phone. Someone with their back to the window was in his office. Cassie went to the control room to see who was on duty.

Sam and Jack waited for Landry to get done. Landry got off the phone and opened the door to the conference room and both he and his guest appeared in the conference room.

Sam inhaled sharper than she expected. “Senator Fisher. Hello. This is a surprise.” Sam knew full well the funding cuts Fisher made to the SGC in favor of more funding for Atlantis. So did Jack and Landry. Jack just stared at him, but extended his hand in greeting. “Senator,” Jack said.

“General Landry, hello. It’s been a long time,” Sam said, and gave him a hug.

“Colonel Carter, General O’Neill, welcome back to the SGC.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jack said.

“Senator Fisher came in for your retirement ceremony. For both of you,” Landry continued. Landry gave Jack a look that indicated something else was going on, but Sam didn’t say anything.

“Yes, congratulations to you both. This is a unique ceremony today. It is an honor to be here,” Fisher said. 

“General, Colonel, I just got off the phone with the President. He was scheduled to be here today, but something came up. He sends his best wishes to you both in your new lives and new jobs,” Landry said.

“Thank you, sir,” Sam replied.

“Why don’t we all go downstairs and start taking our places?” asked Landry.

Landry escorted Fisher down the stairs. Jack grabbed Sam’s wrist in a gesture to get her to stay behind. “Hey, I’ve always wanted to do this in this room…..,” he said and grabbed Sam’s head in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss. He smiled at her and her eyes were wide, but excited. 

“Sir, you naughty boy.”

“You would know now, wouldn’t you?” he said with a smile. 

“Yes, I would. Let’s get down there and retire!”

They joined everyone in the Gate room and made their rounds of saying hi and catching up before their ceremony. They found Master Bra'tak and Rya'c. Sam walked up to Bra'tak and embraced him.

"Thank you so much for coming. This means a lot to both of us," she said with her smile.

"I would not miss this. I will miss you. You have become family to me. You are the best warrior I have met from your planet. I hope our paths can cross again in the future," Bra'tak said, then grabbed Sam's arm in the traditional Jaffa salutation, and bowed his head to her. She repeated the bow of the head, then moved in to hug him again.

Bra'tak turned to Jack. "O'Neill, I have fought alongside you many times. You have stood by my people when no one else would. We have no words to describe what you have done for us other than it goes beyond family. I believe you have wisely chosen your warrior mate." Sam blushed at that statement, but knew it to be true. "I wish you nothing but happiness. I do hope to see you again." Bra'tak took Jack's arm in the Jaffa salutation, and Jack clapped Bra'tak's shoulder.

"Thank you, Bra'tak. You and your people are family to me, to us. It has been an honor serving with you. Thank you for being her for us. It means a great deal to me," Jack said.

Cassie was talking to Rya'c. Sam walked up to them and thanked Rya'c for being there today. She hugged him and moved so Jack could speak to Rya'c. Then it was time to get the ceremony started. Cassie ended her conversation and then walked up front and stood near Landry. Teal’c and Daniel were behind Cassie. Sam and Jack were asked to stand on either side of the podium placed on the Gate ramp. Senator Fisher was presiding over the retirement ceremony, which surprised Sam, but Jack didn’t look surprised. She wondered why, but went back to listening to him the ceremony details. Fisher called the room to attention, and began. Fisher finished reading Jack’s retirement orders, then Sam’s retirement orders.

When he was done with the retirement orders, he awarded Jack the Defense Distinguished Service Medal Award. This award is given solely at the initiative and pleasure of the Secretary of Defense. It is awarded to high ranking military officers (generals or admirals), who perform exceptionally meritorious service in a degree of great responsibility with the Office of the Secretary of Defense, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Special or outstanding command in a defense agency or for any other joint activities designated by the Secretary of Defense. It is rarely awarded. The only other awards higher than this were the Air Force Cross (which he awarded to his wife on Atlantis) and Medal of Honor.

Fisher then presented Sam with the Distinguished Service Medal. It is awarded to members of the United States Air Force who distinguished themselves by exceptionally meritorious service to the government in a duty of great responsibility, in combat or otherwise. It is one step below the award Jack just got, but her Air Force Cross that Jack awarded her on Atlantis was two higher. Sam had just received two of the Air Force’s highest commendations for her career. She was very humbled and honored, and took a moment to look over at Jack, who was already looking at her. They shared a smile with each other before Fisher continued.

“Ladies and gentlemen, at ease. Today we are here to commend both General O’Neill and Colonel Carter on their retirement. They both have given countless hours, over 55 years of combined service, and countless sacrifice through their careers to the United States Air Force. Through their journeys, they have encountered many wonderful new worlds and people, as well as incredible dangers. None of us would have the jobs we have today if it were not for Daniel Jackson and General O’Neill making that first trip through the Stargate. Earth would not have had a way to dial our Stargate were it not for Colonel Carter. Their lives defined the Stargate program and made this program what it is. But with everything in the Air Force, there comes a time to put it behind you and move to the next stage of your life. Today is the next stage for the General and Colonel,” he paused, then looked to Landry.

“The Air Force also allows people to move to different jobs every few years or so. Colonel Carter has just returned from Atlantis. She had asked if there was a place in the program for her after she retired. General O’Neill spoke to some people in the government, including me, to find a place for her as a civilian. Many options were discussed, including Area 51 R&D, the IOA, liaison to the program in DC. But, one option came up recently that it was determined would be the perfect fit for the retired Colonel. Without further ado, I would like to ask General O’Neill to the podium.”

There was a round of applause as Jack took to the podium, and a sideways glance from Sam as he took his place.

“Many of you know, I have known Colonel Carter since she was a Captain in the Air Force. She was a fresh face coming to the Stargate program, and we didn’t even realize it was her that had spent the prior two years working in Washington developing our dialing program and numerous other contributions to the program. We spent 8 years together on SG-1 before I left for DC. You all know now, and I can safely say today, that I have grown to love and respect this woman, and it gets deeper more and more as time goes on. I will stand by her no matter where her career takes her,” he paused to look over at Sam. He locked eyes on her and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is with tremendous honor for me to announce that Samantha Carter, USAF, Retired, will take command of Stargate Command two weeks from today.”

There were gasps throughout the room at that announcement. Sam took her hands to her face and bent forward in surprise, and stood back up to look at Jack. He was looking at her with a huge smile on his face. There was great applause from everyone, then General Landry came up to the podium and took Jack’s place. Jack walked to his wife, and gave her a hug and was the first to congratulate her. Landry started a speech about how he was taking over Area 51, and knows the SGC will be just fine in Sam’s hands. Sam doesn’t remember the rest of Landry’s speech. She was overwhelmed with the emotion of it all.

After Landry was done, Sam and Jack congratulated Landry, then greeted coworkers and friends as they congratulated them both. Sam’s mind was still in a haze when she saw Daniel and Teal’c approach her. “Did you guys know??” she asked.

“We did not, SamanthaCarter,” Teal’c replied. 

“No Sam, this is wonderful news. So we will all be back at the SGC together after all this time,” said Daniel with a huge smile. “I am very happy for the two of you. I really am.”

“Thanks, Daniel. It is going to be great to be back.”

Cassie ran up to Sam and hugged her. “SAM!!!! I am so excited for you!!!! You and Uncle Jack can FINALLY be together in the same place and be a family!!!”

“I know sweetie. This is amazing. Thank you. Did Uncle Jack tell you?”

“No, he kept this under lock and key,” she said. Sam turned back to Jack and grabbed his hand. “Thank you. Jack, I don’t even know what to say. How did you pull this one off?”

“Let’s just say that one condition of me staying on for three more years as a consultant was you and I had to be together. I will just work remotely from The Springs. Landry was already slated to take over Area 51. I did not want to stay in DC, and the IOA really didn’t want you - for various reasons. When I suggested it to the President, he really didn’t have any issues. Even Fisher was OK with it. You get the SGC, they get me for three more years, and you and I can live together, happily ever after.”

She looked at him and for the first time, she didn’t care who was in the room or what uniform she was wearing. She took her husband’s head in her hands, and gave him a tender kiss. He embraced her and whispered, “Welcome home, Samantha Carter,” in her ear. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to Cassie. Sam asked, “Hey Cass. I was wondering…..”

“Hey, I already arranged to stay at Daniel’s tonight,” she said. And Sam blushed.


End file.
